To You, I Belong
by CAFEIN
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Pernikahan, hubungan, bahkan perasaan mereka. Orangtua yang merestui secara anomali, Kouki berpikir dirinya hanya replika, dan Seijuurou yang berharap segalanya tidak akan berakhir. Sesungguhnya, dilupakan amat menyakitkan dan karma terjadi meski sejak dulu cinta tak pernah mati. #44/12Week #Family-FirstTime-Wedding #MPreg / PROJECT 4/
1. Chapter 1

**Authors/notes: Persembahan dari tim panitia #44/12Week untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Alternate Reality, Male X Male, standar disclaimer and warning applied**

**Cover belongs to: CAFEIN**

* * *

**We proudly present our relay project Fanfiction**

**To You, I Belong  
**

* * *

_[Ini malam yang indah_

_Kita mencari sesuatu yang bodoh untuk dilakukan_

_Hei, Sayang_

_Aku pikir aku ingin menikahimu.]_

.

.

.

"_**Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang lelaki itu."**_

* * *

Furihata menghentikan gerakan lincah jemarinya yang sedang menari di atas tuts–tuts keyboard. Sepasang iris seukuran biji semangka miliknya bergulir, meresapi kembali baris–baris kalimat yang menjadi paragraf terakhir dalam alur cerita yang dituliskannya.

"Ha–ah."

Furihata mendesah lelah setelah yakin tidak ada lagi kata salah yang terlewat dari pindaian kedua irisnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya dan melemaskan bahunya yang terasa sangat berat.

Semoga kali ini editornya yang perfeksionis itu tidak lagi memintanya untuk merevisi tulisan yang telah susah payah dia kerjakan selama tiga malam empat hari ini.

Furihata Kouki adalah seorang penulis amatiran bernama pena Kiriko. Tentu saja karena nama pena yang dipilihnya ini, dia sering dikira seorang novelis wanita—lagi pula kebanyakan cerita yang dibuatnya adalah tentang sepasang anak muda atau orang dewasa yang mengalami jatuh hati. Ironis sekali, mengingat Furihata sendiri hingga detik ini dalam hidupnya tidak pernah merasa jatuh cinta.

Meskipun terhadap pasangan hidup sendiri.

Ya, Furihata sudah menikah.

Dia menikah bulan lalu dengan seseorang yang bergender sama dengannya. Seorang lelaki.

Laki–laki itu memiliki sepasang iris heterokrom merah–emas yang berkilau indah dan surai merah darah yang sedikit berantakan. Tubuhnya bagus terbentuk dengan kotak–kotak berjumlah enam di perut. Tinggi badan … ya, setidaknya lebih tinggi ketimbang Furihata.

Dia sangat kaya dan wajahnya tampan. Seandainya bukan Furihata, pasti orang yang menikahi lelaki bersurai merah itu akan sangat bahagia.

Ah, ralat. Namanya sekarang bukan lagi Furihata, sekarang dia menjadi Akashi Kouki.

_Cklek._

Suara pintu dibuka, Kouki menoleh dan mendapati figur sang suami yang bersandar di kusen pintu. Lihatlah suaminya itu! Meskipun bersandar malas–malasan begitu dia tetap terlihat tampan. Entah sedikit ataupun banyak, Kouki merasa iri.

_Tap. _

_Tap._

_Tap. _

Kouki melihat Akashi Seijuurou yang berderap ke arahnya, akhirnya membawa dirinya ke dalam pelukan Seijuurou yang entah kenapa terasa hangat.

Wajah Kouki jantungnya berdentum seperti sedia kala—normal tak ada perubahan signifikan. Kouki sadar bahwa sampai saat ini dia belum mencintai Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hmmh." Bulu kuduk Kouki meremang ketika merasakan hembusan napas hangat Seijuurou di area tengkuknya yang terseraki helai coklat tanah.

"Se–Sei…jangan—"

"Kenapa belum tidur, Kouki?"

Suara Kouki hilang saat Seijuurou bertanya lembut berambut coklat itu menatap layar laptopnya yang mulai meredup. Kouki menggeleng perlahan, lalu mencoba menatap iris Seijuurou lewat bahunya.

"Sei … ini tidak akan berhasil," lirih Kouki. Dirasakannya pelukan Seijuurou yang mengerat padanya, menyulitkannya menarik napas.

"Tidak. Ini akan berhasil, Kouki. Aku tahu kau akan mencintaiku. Entah besok, lusa, bulan depan, tahun depan, atau kapanpun. Kau pasti akan mencintaiku. Tetapi, bukan sekarang."

Suara yang biasanya tajam itu terdengar sedikit menyedihkan di telinga Kouki. Selain kesedihan, Kouki bisa merasakan ketulusan Seijuurou untuknya dan perasaan lebih hangat yang diam–diam menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Kouki merasa bersalah pada Seijuurou. Dia pun letih karena diberi cinta yang begitu besar tapi tidak dapat membalasnya.

"Sei … ke–kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?A–aku tidak men–mencintaimu. Ke–kenapa kau tetap memaksa untuk menikahiku?" tanya Kouki lelah.

Dengung mesin komputer sesaat mengisi keheningan, Seijuurou menjawab perlahan.

"'_Cause I do love you_, Kouki."

* * *

Kouki menikah dengan Seijuurou di awal April.

Kelopak Sakura bermekaran menghiasi musim semi. Seijuurou menikahi Kouki karena pemuda berambut merah itu sangat mencintai sang lelaki bersurai coklat, sedang Kouki menikahi Seijuurou karena tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat dia sayangi. Kedua orangtuanya begitu dipertemukan dengan Seijuurou, lantas amat menyukainya.

Memang tak adil, tapi kita tidak bisa mengubah perasaan seseorang begitu saja, bukan?

"Kenapa … kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kouki untuk menghilangkan keheningan di antara dia dan Seijuurou yang membuatnya sesak.

"Bukankah dengan semua yang kaupunya, kau bisa mendapat pria atau wanita manapun? Kau bisa lebih bahagia dengan mereka, Sei."

Seijuurou menatap pemuda manis dalam pelukannya sejenak, sebelum menghela napas kasar.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kebahagiaanku? Kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui perasaan orang lain dengan tepat dan sempurna, karena kau bukan orang lain itu. Kau bukan aku, Kouki."

Kouki terdiam mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Seijuurou padanya, lalu pemuda itu menunduk—merasa makin bersalah.

"Maaf," ucap Kouki pelan. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia tidak berani menatap Seijuurou.

"Ya, aku memang bisa mendapatkan manusia manapun yang otakku inginkan. Namun sayangnya hatiku malah dibawa kabur oleh seorang pemuda coklat yang dulu me-marking diriku dalam pertandingan Winter Cup."

Seijuurou berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

"Saat aku sadar–aku tidak lagi merasa gagal dengan kekalahan di Winter Cup, aku justru merasa gagal karena tidak mampu membuat hatimu berdesir lembut karena aku."

'_Ah, tidak seperti Seijuurou yang biasa. Karena itulah aku semakin merasa bersalah dan terbebani.' _Kouki membatin.

Perlahan dia mencoba melepas pelukan Seijuurou, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik. "Kurasa sudah sangat malam. Aku ingin tidur dulu," kata Kouki.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Kouki berjalan ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya yang masih terbuka. Dia keluar dan memegang kenop pintu yang dipelitur dengan warna coklat keemasan.

"Selamat malam, Sei."

_Cklek._

Pintu ditutup.

Kouki pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian bersama berlembar–lembar kertas yang dinodai warna hitam. Lembar–lembar kertas novel Kouki yang jatuh dari meja dan berserakan di lantai karena Seijuurou yang melampiaskan rasa marah dan kekecewaan pada meja kerja Kouki.

Tentu Seijuurou tidak bisa melampiaskan perasaan negatif miliknya pada orang yang dia cinta, 'kan?

* * *

Kouki menjatuhkan diri pada ranjang empuk dalam kamarnya. Sepasang iris kecoklatan miliknya menerawang langit–langit sudah menjadi pendamping hidup Seijuurou, tentu sekarang mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtua mereka.

"_Hmm. Akashi–_kun_, bukanlah orang biasa, Furihata–_kun_."_

Entah kenapa, perkataan Kuroko di masa lalu hadir kembali dalam pikirannya.

Sampai sekarang Kouki tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Seijuurou bisa jatuh hati padanya. Dia tidak kaya, tidak pintar, tidak berbakat, dia hanya manusia biasa.

'_Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang lelaki itu.'_

Kouki teringat dengan kalimat terakhir yang menjadi penutup dari novel yang dia kerjakan.

'_Sepertinya … memang ada yang aneh dengan Seijuurou karena dia mencintaiku.'_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**One Sided Love**

**..**

"_**There's something weird about that man." **_

_**...**_

**Written by:**** Kinana**

* * *

**To be continue **

.

.

_Thank you so much. Please read and review our fanfiction. :')_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors/notes: Persembahan dari tim panitia #44/12Week untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Alternate Reality, Male X Male, M for Safety, standard disclaimer and warning applied.**

* * *

**We proudly present our relau project Fanfiction: **

**.**

**To You, I Belong  
**

* * *

Seijuurou menghempaskan badan kasar pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. Memutar kursinya menghadap jendela raksasa di sampingnya. Ia mengingat pertengkaran kecil semalam dengan Kouki.

Klise. Selalu saja yang dibahas masalah yang sama lagi.

Seijuurou menghela napas kasar, membuka berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di atas meja. Membaca seksama perjanjian kerja sama dan materi untuk _tender_. Fokusnya sesekali teralih oleh foto Kouki dan Seijuurou yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih berlatarkan pemandangan danau berair jernih dan pepohonan Sakura. Pigura hitam membingkai foto yang paling berharga baginya dan diletakkan di sudut meja kerja.

Pria itu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, melihat sekilas foto mereka. Berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Kouki kencan."

Gumamnya pada kesunyian, dan menenggalam diri dalam tumpukan pekerjaan.

* * *

Pukul sepuluh malam.

Keadaan kediaman pasangan Akashi sangat tenang walau terletak di perumahan mewah nan elit kawasan Tokyo yang selalu ramai setiap waktu.

Kouki melirik jam yang tertampang di laptopnya. Menghela napas gusar, mengingat Seijuurou belum pulang dan tidak mengabarinya. Mencoba kembali fokus dengan novel yang ia kerjakan, ia memutar lagu dari _music player_ di laptopnya, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dengan alunan lagu yang memengaruhi tulisannya.

Di pertengahan tulisan, Kouki tersentak kaget. Tangannya terangkat dari tuts keyboard, dahinya berkerut, berpikir ada yang salah dengan tulisannya. Membaca ulang rentetan kalimat yang telah ditulisnya.

* * *

_[Malam dingin membuat gadis itu menggigil tebal tak cukup menghangatkan badan terlebih lagi hati. Giginya bergemelutuk gelisah, mata terus menatap jendela, berharap suaminya segera pulang._

_Satu jam gadis itu menunggu sambil tertidur di atas sofa menghadap jendela. Ketika terbangun, gadis itu kaget bukan kepalang. Seorang gadis asing menginvasi rumahnya. _

_Lebih mengejutkan lagi, suaminya merangkul mesra gadis selain dirinya. Tanpa dosa berkata, "Maafkan aku." _

"_A-apa?" Gadis itu limbung, nyalang memandang antara suami dan gadis yang menggelayuti suaminya."Ke-kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang terus pesimis, kau selalu berkata kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku bahkan meragukan apa benar kau pernah mencoba berusaha untuk mencintaiku." _

_Kata-katanya bagai petir menyambar hingga ulu hati sang istri. _

_Suaminya berjalan masuk ke kamar, memberantaki seluruh isi lemari, menarik keluar sebuah koper dari bawah lemari di bagian gantungan baju. Mengemasi semua barangnya secara asal dijejalkan ke dalam koper._

"_Kita akhiri sampai di sini saja."_

_Gadis itu masih bergeming. Menatap nanar suaminya bahkan tidak sudi lagi memandangnya, menyeret koper, meninggalkan kamar berantakan. Keluar dari pintu—pergi selamanya, sayup-sayup terdengar tawa bahagianya berpadu dengan gadis lain yang menjarah suaminya. _

"_Tidak! Itu tidak benar, tidak benar! Bukan seperti itu. Pe-perasaanku padamu … to-tolong dengar penjelasanku!"]_

* * *

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar, tidak benar. Bukan seperti itu. Perasaanku padamu—"

Kouki kilat memutar kursi kerjanya mendengar gumam persis di telinganya. Terbelalak kaget.

"Se-Sei!" Refleks ia meng-klik _close_ pada aplikasi menulisnya. "Ka-kapan kau pulang?"

"—_tolong dengar penjelasanku_." Seijuurou menggulir pandangan pada suaminya. "Kenapa tidak kauteruskan?"

Kouki kalah cepat. Kursinya didorong sampai membentur meja dan tertahan dengan kedua tangan bertengger manis di masing-masing sanggaan lengan. Seringai menghias wajah Seijuurou.

_Gulp._

Kouki meneguk ludah. Panik. Peluh mengalir pelan di pelipis. Kepala tertunduk, pandangan mata terjatuh pada pangkuannya.

"Kouki, kenapa kau menulis seolah-olah kau adalah karakternya?"Seijuurou bergerak maju, tangan meraih _mouse _laptop Kouki, membuka lagi _doc _yang tadi ditutup, lantas men-_scroll_ halamannya—kilat membaca.

"Uh." Kouki mengigit bibir.

"Apakah karakter laki-laki ini adalah aku, Kouki?"

"I-i-iya, aku terinspirasi darimu.T-ta-tapi jangan salah paham," jawab Kouki pelan.

"Ah. Kau takut aku selingkuh, Sayang?"Seijuurou mengelus pipi Kouki dan menyampirkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga kepalanya dan saling menatap.

Jantung Kouki berdegup tidak memerah.

"Ungh … aku tidak tau, Sei." Kouki cemberut dan memalingkan kontak mata dengan Seijuurou.

Tertawa kecil, Seijuurou mengacak gemas rambut cokelat halus pemuda yang dia sayangi. Berdiri tegak dan mengubah posisinya, duduk di sanggaan lengan kursi kerja Kouki, membelakangi sang novelis.

"Aku sudah bersumpah setia sehidup-semati di hadapan Tuhan dan begitu banyak orang. Kau ingat, kan?"

Kouki masih ditaut tangan Seijuurou, jari-jemari suaminya nakal menyisip dalam genggamannya.

"Ingat, Sei. Aku tidak akan melupakan saat itu," jawabnya. Menoleh ke samping dan matanya bertemu dengan foto pernikahan mereka yang terpajang manis di atas rak buku modern. Kouki tersenyum manis.

"Nah, jadi tidak perlu kaurisaukan." Jeda sebentar."Aku tahu kau masih belum benar-benar aku tahu kau belajar menerima kehadiranku di dalam hidupmu, secara perlahan."

Alunan musik _jazz_ menggema manis dari _speaker_ di laptop Kouki menemani mereka berdua.

"Aku akan menunggu. Berapa lama pun, aku menunggumu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Sampai kau bosan dan tidak punya pilihan selain mencintaiku."

Seijuurou tersenyum merasakan Kouki menyandarkan kening di punggungnya.

"Maaf. Aku—" Kouki terbungkam mulutnya saat Seijuurou berdiri, menghadapnya, menadahkan tangan di hadapan Kouki. Kendati ragu, tangan mereka saling bersambut.

Seijuurou menarik Kouki bangkit dari kursi, membimbingnya ke beranda kamar. Seijuurou menarik Kouki sedikit kencang—membuat Kouki jatuh ke pelukannya dengan kedua tangan Kouki menekan dadanya.

Pria muda berambut merah itu tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh siapapun kecuali kepada pasangan hidupnya, Akashi Kouki.

Terpesona.

Kouki tak mampu berkedip ketika rembulan menyimbah sinar menerangi Seijuurou—mata merahnya berkilauan dalam keremangan. Wajahnya memanas, Kouki menyadari pemuda yang memeluknya benar-benar mencintainya.

Dirinya yang notabane adalah anak dari keluarga biasa-biasa dan tak punya hal prestisius yang dapat dibanggakan.

Kadang Kouki berpikir—seperti saat ini, kenapa orangtuanya dan orangtua Seijuurou merestui mereka saling menikah—padahal gender mereka sama-sama lelaki. Ia tak habis pikir, mungkinkah orangtua mereka tidak ingin menimang cucu—dan jikalau mereka menginginkannya bagaimana caranya dan Seijuurou memberikan cucu sebagai penerus keluarga pada mereka.

Ah, sudahlah. Kouki menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir lintasan pikiran aneh yang mengganggu perhatiannya.

Seijuurou memeluknya, erat penuh kasih sayang. Menjanjikannya bahwa dia tidak akan pergi dari Kouki.

Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada suaminya, tanpa membalas pelukannya. Kouki masih ragu untuk mencintai sosok Seijuurou yang mengisi kehidupannya, kehidupan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Tangan Seijuurou meraba pinggangnya, melingkari seluruh tubuhnya.

Kouki tersentak, menengadahkan kepalanya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Seijuurou melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kouki. Masih dengan posisi itu, Seijuurou meraih satu lengan Kouki untuk tersampir di pundaknya. Tangan lain saling menggengam. Mencium leher Kouki lembut dan kembali menatapnya.

Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada Kouki setia menghias bibirnya. Pelukan Seijuurou melonggar, mundur satu langkah tanpa melepas pelukannya. Kouki mencengkeram pundak Seijuurou, seakan meminta agar mereka tidak saling melepaskan pelukan.

Alunan musik romantis, _ballad_ berirama _mellow_ mengalun dari laptop Kouki yang terbengkalai sampai ke beranda tempat mereka berada.

Seijuurou menarik badan Kouki merapat pada tubuhnya, mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Kaki bergerak maju-mundur mengikuti irama melodis. Kouki beradaptasi dengan situasi, langsung mengikuti pergerakan Seijuurou.

Mereka terus berdansa walau Kouki sangat kepayahan dengan mereka terlihat senang, dan menikmati dansa yang tak selaras dengan ketukan nada.

Mereka saling tersenyum, menunjukkan sisi lain mereka di hadapan pasangannya.

Sinar bulan berpendar menyinari keduanya. Terpaan angin dingin tak dihiraukan mereka Tetap berdansa, bertukar cerita, tawa lugu berderai di antara mereka. Dan baru saat ini menyadari mereka saling terpikat dengan cara tawa satu sama lain—mungkin karena baru pertama kali mereka benar-benar sedekat ini.

Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Kouki. Ia mengerti malam ini mereka bisa seperti ini berkat inisiatif Seijuurou.

Menyandarkan dahinya di pundak Seijuurou, Kouki menangis tanpa suara. Teringat kisah yang diciptakan olehnya. Emosi berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Hanya kata _**kenapa, kenapa**_, dan _**kenapa **_yang menari-nari mengejek dalam kepalanya.

'_Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintai pemuda di hadapanku ini. Kenapa? Kenapa Engkau tidak memberikanku perasaan cinta untuk Seijuurou? Sungguh, sangat sakit menyadari semua ini. Jika memang tidak bisa, setidaknya berikanlah cinta-Mu, untuk mencintai Seijuurou. Dia pantas bersama seseorang yang mencintainya setulus hati.'_

Rintihan menjelma makian, antara doa dan caci-maki, Kouki berperang batin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Seijuurou merasakan basah di pundaknya. Terkesiap pelan menyadari kekasihnya menangis. Segera ia mengangkat kepala yang bersandar lesu pada pundaknya. Menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kouki—tidak ingin Kouki menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Kouki memegang pinggang Seijuurou dengan kedua tangannya. Mencengkeramnya. Matanya tertutup rapat. Airmata mengalir kian deras. Kouki merasakan tangan Seijuurou mengelus pipinya. Mengusap airmatanya. Lalu mendekat dan berbisik.

"Tidak usah kaupaksakan. Aku akan menunggu, sampai kapanpun. Biarkan semua terjadi apa adanya."

Tangisnya luruh tak lagi disembunyikan, Kouki makin kalut. Lantas ia memeluk Seijuurou, erat-erat, menggumam maaf berkali-kali.

Seijuurou membelai rambut coklatnya, mencium lembut dan berbisik sayang, dan Kouki bersandar seutuhnya padanya.

* * *

Kouki bangun ketika sinar matahari menelisik dari sela-sela gorden yang masih menutupi jendela kamarnya. Mengulet pelan, sakit. Ia bergeming kaku. Mendongak takut-takut, Seijuurou pulas memeluk dirinya. Horror menyerbunya, Kouki beringsut melepaskan diri dari dekapan suaminya.

Setelah berhasil membebaskan diri, Kouki menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan sang suami hingga sebatas leher diturunkan ke pinggang. Ia mengerjapkan mata, memfokuskan pandangan—takut indera pengelihatannya tak berfungsi dengan benar. Meraba sekujur tubuhnya yang semula polos, kini dipenuhi bercak merah hampir di setiap sudut. Ketakutan menderunya, ia menyingkap selimut yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Keduanya tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Wajahnya memerah, antara malu dan marah. Agar kasar, Kouki menyentak pelukan Seijuurou. Bersungut-sungut menarik selimut hingga tubuh Seijuurou terekspos terang-terangan. Mengerang malu karena bagian privasinya terlihat, ia menarik bantalnya dan menaruhnya keras di area pinggang ke bawah Seijuurou—memblokir area privat sang suami dari pandangannya.

Seijuurou yang kehilangan kenyamanannya, tersentak bangun. Memegang kening, pusing karena dibangunkan dengan cara tak menyenangkan. Menoleh pada suaminya—sudah bangun, Menatapnya dilintas kebingungan, Kouki nyaris memelototinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca—sungguh ironi.

"Selamat pagi, Kouki," sapanya.

"Sei, kenapa kau melakukannya denganku?" tanyanya masih memegang selimutnya, melindunginya bagai kepompong.

"Bukankah wajar untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah?" Seijuurou bertanya hal yang memang benar adanya. "Ini malam pertama kita setelah sekian lama kita menikah."

"SEI-JUU-ROU!" isaknya. "Kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang kauucapkan? Kau berjanji akan menungguku untuk mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini di saat aku bingung dengan perasaanku?!" Kouki mendampratkan gundah gulananya.

Sementara Seijuurou masih memproses penyebab Kouki marah padanya, Kouki membalikkan badan, berjalan terseok menuju kamar mandi. Badannya pegal serasa dililit tali dan bagian pantatnya sakit bukan main. Kouki tersandung beberapa kali dan hampir terjatuh, Seijuurou bergegas mendekat untuk menjaganya

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouki?"

Kouki merentangkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan _**"Jangan mendekat.",**_ matanya terpicing menyiratkan ia tidak mau didekati Seijuurou untuk saat ini. Dilanjutkannya langkahnya tertatih ke kamar mandi.

Berdecak, ia mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan—pasca aktifitasnya semalam dan baru bangun tidur. Seijuurou menyumpah—menyalahkan diri sendiri—dalam gumam. Tertegun saat Kouki membanting pintu kamar mandi hingga tertutup.

Pagi hari yang kisruh kendati tak ada rusuh di kediaman pasangan Akashi.

Seijuurou menerima telepon dari ayahnya yang mengatakan ia akan kembali ke Jepang untuk mengunjunginya dan suaminya minggu depan.

Suara dering ponsel Kouki yang tak berhenti—tak diangkat juga, Seijuurou meyakini yang menelepon pasangannya sepagi ini adalah editornya.

Ponsel Seijuurou berdering lagi menandakan email Tetsuya yang mengajaknya bertemu dengan tim basket semasa sekolahnya dulu.

Seijuurou mendengar suara Kouki yang mengerang kesakitan dari kamar mandi. Segera menghampiri Kouki setelah berpakaian mengenakan piyama handuk merah marun panjang menjuntai elagan sampai bawah yang ditahan dengan ikatan di pinggang. Mengetuk kamar mandi pelan.

"Kouki, kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban selain gema suara seseorang seperti sedang -kali. Napasnya terdengar memburu. Jeda sebentar dan kembali terdengar.

Seijuurou mengetuk kembali pintunya, kesabarannya dikikis kekhawatiran. "Kouki, kau sakit? Biarkan aku masuk."

Baru saja Seijuurou hendak mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya—karena tak ada tanda-tanda Kouki sudi membukakan pintu baginya, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Mendengus pelan, ia merogoh saku piyama handuk merahnya. Proses tender berlanjut pada anjwizing, Seijuurou harus menjadi representator dari perusahaan Akashi—seperti biasa.

_Bad timing. _

Ia sudah berencana mengajak Kouki pergi kencan, berinisiasi dengan mendekatinya, kejadian semalam, dan suara muntahan Kouki mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Kouki ke suatu tempat—yang mungkin akan membuat mereka nostalgia.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**Mistakes**

**..**

"_**When I want to love him so much **_

_**but didn't want him enough to making love with me."**_

…

**Written by:**** Nenami Megumi**

* * *

**To be continue **

.

.

_Thank you so much for reading our fanfiction and give us reviews. _

_Please read and review our fanfiction again. :')_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors/notes: Persembahan dari tim panitia #44/12Week untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: AU, Male X Male, M for Safety, standard disclaimer and warning applied.**

* * *

**We proudly present our relay project Fanfiction:**

**.**

**To You, I Belong**

* * *

Seijuurou menyesal terlalu terbawa suasana kemarin malam. Ia seharusnya mendengarkan kata hatinya yang mendesaknya untuk berhenti. Namun apa daya, malam itu Seijuurou kalah oleh pesona suaminya.

Kalah.

Sungguh itu suatu kata yang eksistensinya sangat seijuurou benci.

Buktinya, lihat di mana ia sekarang! Terduduk menatap hampa laptopnya. Pekerjaan dari sekretarisnya untuk mengaprovasi proposal tidak tersentuh. Jangankan mengerjakan proposal atau menyusun presentasi untuk _tender_ yang telah disiapkan sekretarisnya, ia bahkan tidak fokus sama sekali.

Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada seseorang.

Kouki.

Suaminya kini tengah pergi bertemu editornya—_deadline_ tagihan naskah novelnya. Seijuurou sudah melarang, mengingat ia baru saja mendengar suaminya itu muntah-muntah di kamar mandi.

Kouki hanya menatap suaminya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Seijuurou paham. Ada apa dengannya? Seijuurou seharusnya selalu tahu, tapi entah sejak kapan ia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang suaminya pikirkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kouki memakai sepatunya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berbalik menatap Seijuurou.

"Sei, aku memang marah saat ini atas apa yang kaulakukan semalam. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa bilang aku mengerti bagaimana frustrasinya kau menungguku membalas mencintaimu—aku tidak mengalaminya sepertimu."

Jeda. Sehela napas.

"Tapi perasaan frustrasi kita sama, kau suamiku tapi aku belum bisa mencintaimu seutuhnya, Sei." Konotasi aktifitas semalam mereka. "Karena itu … bisa kauberi aku sedikit waktu lagi?" tanya Kouki. Airmata meleleh menggarisi pipinya.

Melihat tangis itu disebabkan olehnya, Seijuurou mendekap erat Kouki.

"Maaf. Semalam aku—"

Belum selesai Seijuurou bicara, Kouki menggeleng keras. Kouki tahu Seijuurou paling tidak suka di sela saat bicara, tapi ini penting. Jadi ia tidak peduli lagi tatapan tajam Seijuurou padanya.

"Sei, yang semalam … aku tidak meminta agar kita melupakan itu, tapi bisa kita bicarakan lain kali? Aku … masih harus memikirkan banyak hal dan menata perasaanku."

Seijuurou mengangguk paham, kemudian hanya mengecup sekilas dan lembut bibir kouki seraya mengucap '_itterashai'_.

Kouki tersenyum sangat samar, tak membalas '_ittekimasu_', langsung beranjak pergi.

* * *

Sejam setelah kouki pergi menemui editornya, Seijuurou masih duduk termenung tanpa mendapatkan solusi apapun—baik untuk pekerjaan maupun masalah rumah tangganya. Terdiam beberapa sesaat, ponselnya berdering—tanda ada pesan singkat masuk.

Ah, ayahnya bilang akan berkunjung. Kabar ini tidak membuatnya jadi lebih baik. Mengabaikan, Seijuurou meletakkan lagi ponselnya—bertopang dagu memejamkan mata dan berpikir keras.

Dering ponsel mengejutkan dirinya. Ia mengenali dering tersebut dan tanpa melihat _ID caller_-nya, seijuurou menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?"

_/"Aku rasa itu kalimatku, Akashi-_kun_. Ada apa?"/_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit masalah."

_/"…apakah tentang—"/_

Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya. Ia sedikit banyak tahu tentang hubungan Seijuurou dan mantan teman setimnya.

"Masalah pekerjaan. Ada apa?" kilah Seijuurou. Ia bisa mendengar kuroko menghela napas di seberang sambungan telepon. Tapi Seijuurou tahu, Kuroko tidak akan memaksanya bicara.

/_"E-mail. Kau tidak membalas E-mail-ku tentang pertemuan rutin Kiseki no Sedai."/_

Seijuurou terdiam sebentar. Sejujurnya, ia lupa tentang hal itu jika tidak dikirim email dan ditelpon oleh Kuroko Tetsuya—mantan teman satu timnya, pemain bayangan Seirin yang akhirnya berhasil mengalahkannya di Winter Cup. Lintasan momen termengerikan seumur hidupnya itu, lantas mengingatkannya pada pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Seijuurou menghela napas mengingat masa lalu. Dulu semua terasa sangat mudah.

_/"Akashi-_kun_? jika kau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa mengundurnya lain kali."/_

"Maaf, Tetsuya, aku—"

_/"Akashi-kun, kau tahu kau tidak sendiri. Kami tahu masalah yang kau hadapi saat ini. Kami bersedia membantumu sekuat tenaga. Sejak di Teikou, Kiseki no Sedai sudah seperti keluarga."/_

Seijuurou tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Berbicara dengan Kuroko ataupun sahabatnya yang lain selalu membuatnya lebih tenang. Dan itu membuatnya bisa berpikir dari sudut pandang lain.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa ikut pertemuan rutin _Kiseki no Sedai_ saat ini. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

_/"Butuh bantuan untuk mencuri hati Chihuahua kesayangan Seirin, Tuan Muda?"/ _tanya Kuroko dengan nada profesional dibuat-buat.

Seijuurou membayangkan kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya dan itu membuatnya terkekeh pelan. "Saat ini tidak. Mungkin nanti."

_/"Baiklah. Satu hal lagi, semua akan baik-baik saja, Akashi-_kun_."/_

"Tentu, Tetsuya. Aku selalu menang, bukan?" ujar Seijuurou dengan nada sombongnya dan itu membuat kuroko mendengus geli kemudian memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Seijuurou kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Berkat telepon yang menenangkan dari Kuroko itu, ia dapat menemukan solusi bagi problema pekerjaannya dan lekas diselesaikannya dalam sekerjap mata.

Berikutnya, ia membuka search engine guna _browsing_ rencana yang akan ia persembahkan untuk suaminya—mengganti agenda kencan mereka yang terpaksa dibatalkan. Tapi ternyata setelah mencari hampir satu jam, Seijuurou tidak menemukan solusi yang cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Ia melirik ponselnya dan sedikit merasa frustrasi. Baru satu jam, ia sudah seputusasa ini dan ingin meminta bantuan teman-temannya?

Tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya merasa bimbang. Ia harus segera bergerak cepat demi menyelamatkan pernikahannya, atau pernikahannya dengan Kouki hanya akan menjadi sejarah belaka. Seijuurou tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Ia bertindak cepat mengetik email dan mengirimkannya pada _group-chat Kiseki no Sedai_.

Entah mereka memang sudah menunggu atau apa, tidak perlu menunggu sepuluh menit, sahabat-sahabatnya sudah membalas pesannya.

Kise: "_Katakan semua dengan bunga, Akashicchi! ( /^o^\\)"_

Aomine: _"Buat dia bertekuk lutut di depanmu, Akashi-sama. Kau, kan, paling ahli dalam hal itu."_

Murasakibara: "_Belikan snack kesukaannya~~"_

Kuroko:_ "Ajak dia jalan-jalan di tempat kenangan kalian. Atau ajak Kouki-kun ke tempat yang dia sukai."_

Midorima: _"Keberuntungan Sagitarius saat ini tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi Scorpio menempati urutan kedua. Keberuntungan kalian bisa ditingkatkan dengan lucky item. Lucky item Sagitarius dan scorpio saat ini benar-benar sama yaitu tableware."_

Kagami: _"Akashi, aku yakin kau paham saran mana yang harus kau ikuti atau tidak (menunjuk pesan dari Kiseki no Sedai yang lain). _

_Dan ini opiniku, Furi-maksudku Kouki, dia bukan orang yang bisa dibuai dengan hal-hal mahal. Itu justru akan membuatnya menarik diri darimu. Cukup hal sederhana yang kau buat sendiri, misalkan membuat makanan kesukaannya—pokoknya hal sedehana yang berasal dari kau sendiri dan setulus hati. _

_Kalau itu sukses, kau bisa ikuti saran Kuroko. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura di hadapannya. Kau tahu, Kouki sejak dulu sangat mengagumimu. Karena walau menakutkan tapi itulah dirimu, dan itulah yang membuatnya terus melihatmu. Tentu kini kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan._

_Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, kurasa Kouki mencintaimu. Mungkin ia hanya masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Jika dia tidak mencintaimu, kau hanya tinggal membuatnya mencintaimu, 'kan? Ganbatte!" _

Seijuurou tertawa pelan membaca balasan dari para sahabatnya. Dari keseluruhan saran, entah kenapa justru Kagami, keajaiban yang tidak tergabung dalam keajaiban, ternyata yang cukup logis dan memberikan saran masuk akal serta menyulut semangatnya.

Ia tak salah memilih teman. Walaupun jawaban mereka beragam, ada yang asal untuk menghibur, ada yang terlalu fokus pada ramalan, dan juga jawaban yang memberikan solusi, semuanya tetap membangkitkan semangatnya dan kepercayaan dirinya.

Seijuurou menyusun rencana sederhana. Ia akan memasak makan siang setelah memastikan lewat E_-mail_ bahwa Kouki akan pulang saat makan siang. Suaminya sangat menyukai omelet-rice, jadi itulah yang dijadikan menu utama untuk makan siang mereka. Beruntung kulkas di rumahnya terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan.

_Omelet-rice_ tersebut dibuatnya sesempurna mungkin, seluruh aspek hasil masakannya mulai dari rasa, penampilan, bentuk, warna, bahkan garnish, benar-benar diperhatikannya agar tak ada cacat cela. Disajikannya berdampingan dengan peralatan makan terbaik yang dimilikinya.

Sehubungan dengan _lucky item_ yang Midorima sebutkan—entah ini akan meningkatkan peruntungannya dan Kouki atau tidak, ia kembali didera ide. Makan siang di beranda. Ia pun segera mengatur _tableware_ dan kursi di beranda rumah lantai dua. Selagi menyiapkan makan siang di beranda, Seijuurou melihat sekeliling rumah, bersyukur rumah tidak butuh dibereskan atau dibersihkan lagi.

Setelah memastikan semua sempurna, makanan kesukaan Kouki telah tersaji apik di piring cantik, dua gelas jus dan air mineral, terletak di atas meja bertaplak bersih, menghadap dua kursi, dan entah kenapa terlihat berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan. Seijuurou turun ke bawah untuk mencuci peralatan bekas memasak. Ketika ia memutar keran air supaya tertutup—selesai mencuci, bertepatan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Sei, aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Kouki."

Kouki tercenung ketika Seijuurou mendekatinya. Masih terlihat ragu didekati suaminya, tapi selama ia berada di luar rumah tadi, ia berjanji akan membiasakan diri dengan apapun yang dilakukan Seijuurou—semuanya berdasarkan cinta. Karena itulah, ia pasrah saja saat Seijuurou mengecupnya pelan. Walau begitu, percakapan tadi pagi terlintas di benaknya, ia kembali merasa canggung. Buru-buru melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sei… ka-kau sudah makan siang? Maaf tunggu sebentar, a-aku akan membuat—"

"Aku sudah masak."

Kouki memutar kepala, memandang suaminya yang ternyata mengikutinya berjalan ke dapur. Menatapnya, terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Aku sudah memasak untuk makan siang." Seijuurou meraih pergelangan tangan Kouki, pegangannya longer—tak mau menakutinya atau membuat suaminya menolaknya lagi. "Ayo kita makan bersama."

Seijuurou membawa Kouki ke beranda rumah mereka yang sudah ditata olehnya sebelum suaminya pulang. Dibiarkannya Kouki bergeming menatapi usahanya dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kau … memasak."

"Ya. Apakah itu hal yang aneh?"

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan begitu. Maaf, ma-maksudku … kau tidak pernah … ini pertama kalinya…" Kouki terlihat kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya melihat Seijuurou menyiapkan semua ini untuknya.

Seijuurou menghela napas pendek. Menepuk sekilas puncak kepala suaminya yang masih kehilangan kata-kata. "Tak perlu kaupikirkan. Anggap saja permintaan maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan semalam."

Kouki refleks menoleh pada Seijuurou, wajahnya dinoda kebingungan. "Ta-tapi, semalam … seperti katamu itu memang sudah seharusnya karena kita—"

"Sudah seharusnya?" Sudut bibirnya terangkat, senyum hambar sekilas. "Benar. Tapi tidak ketika suamiku belum siap."

"Sei…" Kouki menundukkan kepala. Ia memang merasa marah, malu, dan kesal. Tapi, kini hanya perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutinya.

Seijuurou memikirkan masak-masak apa yang hendak dikatakannya, menelisik Kouki, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan yang ia ketahui selama ini.

"Kouki, aku tahu kau ingin semua ini berakhir karena kau tidak bisa mencintaiku dan merasa bersalah, tapi aku tidak ingin pernikahan ini berakhir. Karena itu, kau cukup nikmati apa yang kuberikan, dan biarkan aku membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Kouki tercekat. Matanya terasa panas. Seijuurou tahu apa yang dirasakannya selama ini, dan perkataan Seijuurou barusan sungguh menyesakkannya.

Seijuurou mengecup pelan pipi Kouki, menyeka airmata yang terancam jatuh dari sudut mata suaminya. "Sssh. Kita lakukan pelan-pelan." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Lebih baik kita makan siang sekarang, sebelum semua makanan mendingin."

"Seijuurou, aku—" Kouki mengangkat kepala.

Tidak ingin mendengar pembenaran Kouki terhadap kenyataan yang barusan dilontarkannya—atau itu yang Seijuurou kira, pelan didorongnya Kouki untuk duduk di kursi. Setelah memastikan suaminya duduk manis di kursi, ia beranjak untuk duduk di kursinya sendiri.

Kouki tertunduk lesu, pelan mengucap _"itadakimasu"_ tanpa semangat berlebih, menyuap makanannya. Ekspresinya mencerah merasakan kelezatan masakan suaminya. Mendesah pelan, iri karena suaminya memang serba bisa. Sempurna. Ia menyuap lagi, suapan lebih besar kali. Asyik mengunyah makanan—lupa membuka percakapan. Sadar sedang diawasi, ia mendongak.

"Apa masakanku enak? Atau tidak?"

"Ah—uhhm! Sa-sangat enak!"

"Bagaimana dengan naskah yang kauserahkan tadi? Apa kata editormu?"

"Err, masih harus kuperbaiki … terlalu cliffie, harus ada bagian resolusi."

"Padahal menurutku sudah bagus. Cliff-hanger membuat pembaca penasaran menunggu karyamu berikutnya."

"Memang iya. Tapi, kata editorku—"

Seijuurou memulai percakapan dan Kouki cukup terkejut. Suaminya tidak sekalipun menyelipkan kata-kata cinta yang terdengar omong kosong bagi Kouki. Tidak, Seijuurou mengajak bicara dirinya bermula dengan topik-topik sederhana. Mulai dari pekerjaannya—dan Kouki tersenyum menyadari Seijuurou menanyakan pekerjaannya adalah tanda kepedulian Seijuurou padanya. Berita-berita mengejutkan, hal-hal besar tentang dunia, hingga hal kecil remeh tentang kucing lucu yang Kouki lihat di jalan.

Untuk pertama kalinya juga, Kouki bisa menikmati pembicaraan dengan suaminya. Ia tidak merasa terbebani dengan ketidakmampuannya mengikuti wawasan atau gaya bicara elegan Seijuurou.

Menyadari Kouki merasa santai bicara dengannya—berceloteh ini-itu sembari menandaskan masakannya, ia sadar rencananya berhasil. Seijuurou menahan kembangan senyum, lekas merencanakan agenda berikutnya. Agenda yang dapat membuat suaminya jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Sedangkan Kouki, hatinya terus menerus berdoa agar Tuhan membuatnya bisa mencintai suaminya. Mungkin, sebentar lagi ia bisa mencintai Seijuurou. Mungkin saja ….

"Ah, aku lupa karena menyiapkan semua ini untukmu."

"A-ada apa, Sei?"

"Ayahku bilang dia akan datang mengunjungi kita minggu depan."

Kouki menelan ludah mendengarnya.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**Supports and Plans**

**..**

"_**When you tried so hard to pleased me after that night."**_

_**...**_

**Written by:**** Misa Kaguya Hime**

* * *

**To be continue **

.

.

_Thank you so much for reading our fanfiction and give us reviews. _

_Please read and review our fanfiction again. :')_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors/notes: Persembahan dari tim panitia #44/12Week untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: AU, Male X Male, M for Safety, standard disclaimer and warning applied.**

* * *

**We proudly present our relay project Fanfiction:**

**.**

**To You, I Belong  
**

* * *

"Sei." Suara Kouki tertahan di tenggorokannya, ia berusah berucap namuan yang keluar hanya gumaman. " Aku masih tidak— "

Seijuurou yang dapat mengerti akan ketakutan yang dimiliki kekasihnya, langsung mengenggam tangannya.

"Kouki, lihat aku." Tersentak kaget dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba dari suaminya, Kouki hanya bisa menatap balik pandangan menenangkan yang diberikan Seijuurou. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Sei, terima kasih." Kouki balas menatapnya. Meski masih merasa cemas.

Acara makan siang di beranda yang tadinya santai dan menyenangkan, kini kesan itu tidak ada lagi. Hanya ada suara sendok dan piring yang mengiringi mereka. Seijuurou mengerti, bahkan ia dapat menebak apa yang sedang dikhawatirkan Kouki.

"Sei, biar aku yang membereskannya." Tanpa menatap wajah Seijuurou, Kouki berdiri dan mengambil piring-piring bekas makan mereka.

"Kita lakukan bersama, Kouki." Tidak ada respon dari Kouki, ia hanya berjalan mendahului Seijuurou membawa peralatan makan ke _kitchen-sink_ untuk dicuci.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring bersama, Seijuurou kembali mencoba mengajak Kouki berbicara, walau hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan atau dengan sedikit sahutan, Seijuurou tetap tenang dan berpikir positif.

* * *

Malam ini Kouki berniat melanjutkan novelnya, tapi tidak bisa. Perhatiannya teralih dengan pemberitahuan Seijuurou tadi siang perihal kedatangan ayahnya. Mecoba untuk menenangkan diri, Kouki berjalan ke arah balkon rumahnya dan di sanalah ia berakhir menatapi bulan.

"Haaah." Kouki menghela napas untuk yang kesekiankalinya, lalu terperanjat kaget. Ia mengenali lengan kokoh yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Se-Sei—"

Mencoba menata suara dan detak jantungnya supaya lebih normal, Kouki menarik napas lalu bertanya kepada Seijuurou dengan suara yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa?"

Kouki mencoba berbalik dan menatap wajah Seijuurou, tapi tidak bisa karena Seijuurou tersebut malah mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kouki—mencegah usaha suaminya untuk mengetahui ekspresi Seijuurou saat itu.

"Boleh aku memelukmu seperti ini sedikit lebih lama, Kouki?" bisik Seijuurou seraya menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu suaminya.

Tidak biasanya Seijuurou meminta izin kepadanya. Sebagai balasan dari permintaan Seijuurou, Kouki hanya mengangguk kecil. Tanpa sadar tensi yang sedari tadi membalutnya berkurang, dan ia menyandarkan diri pada Seijuurou—kepalanya bersandar pada sisi kepala Seijuurou.

* * *

Ayah Seijuurou akan datang berkunjung. Kouki tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa akan datang secepat ini.

Bagaimana tidak, kemarin malam Seijuurou hanya mengatakan bahwa ayahnya akan datang berkunjung. Tapi lihat sekarang—malam ini, seorang Akashi Masaomi sedang duduk di depannya dan menatap langsung ke arah mata Kouki.

"Kouki, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seijuurou?" Kepala keluarga Akashi itu bertanya dengan tenang. Pertanyaan frontal padahal Kouki baru saja menghidangkan teh untuknya.

Kouki yang memang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu berani menatap balik orangtua Seijuurou itu hanya memilin ujung kain baju yang ia kenakan dan menyahut pelan.

"Umm, hubungan kami baik-baik saja." Pelan dan sedikit bergetar—meski berusaha tegar, Kouki mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang dari tadi tertahan karena merasakan tikaman rasa bersalah.

Mereka terus melanjutkan percakapan—atau interogasi bagi Kouki, selalu Masaomi yang bertanya dan menantunya hanya tinggal menjawab. Saat itu, Kouki benar-benar berharap Sei akan pulang lebih cepat dan menemaninya sekarang.

Ia terlalu takut. Takut dengan semua rasa cinta dari Seijuurou yang tak terbalaskan olehnya. Takut dengan ayahnya yang menuntutnya untuk mencintai putranya.

"Kouki, apa Seijuurou selama ini sering pulang larut malam?" Masaomi yang sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan melirik jam dinding. Ia ingin bertemu dengan putranya juga.

"Tidak, Seijuurou pulang tidak terlalu malam. Kalaupun ia lembur di kantor, biasanya Seijuurou akan memberi kabar."

Kouki menatap wajah ayah mertuanya sekilas, gelisah berulangkali melirik kearah jam dinding lebih dari yang Masaomi lakukan.

"Err, ta-tadi aku sudah mengabari Seijuurou bahwa Ayah datang. Apakah Ayah ada urusan penting dengan Sei?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedikit mengkhawatirkan Seijuu—"

_TINGTONG!_

Percakapan mereka berdua terhenti karena bunyi bel, wajah Kouki mencerah, sopan dirinya meminta izin untuk membukakan pintu pada ayah mertuanya.

Masaomi mengangguk, memerhatikan menantunya berlari—yang tidak perlu sebenarnya—untuk membukakan pintu, ia mengulum senyum. Terlalu terlihat jelas, Kouki berharap Seijuurou yang pulang.

Pintu terbuka, Seijuurou tertegun tak sempat mengucapkan _tadaima_ karena dikagetkan oleh Kouki yang membukakan pintu untuknya sembari tersenyum lega dengan mata berkaca-kaca menyambutnya. Tidak hanya disambut dengan _"Okaeri, Sei!"_, Kouki bahkan memeluknya sekilas.

Astaga. Apa pengaruh ayahnya sehebat ini? Mendadak terlintas di pikiran Seijuurou, meminta ayahnya untuk sering-sering datang berkunjung dan menemani Kouki.

Seijuurou menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui ayahnya diiringi Kouki yang ekspresinya tidak lagi sesuram sebelum dirinya pulang.

"Selamat malam." Pemuda itu menyapa dengan tatakrama yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil. " Apakah ayah terlalu lama menungguku?"

Seijuurou duduk berseberangan sofa dengan ayahnya, ia menyamankan posisi duduknya seraya menaruh tas kerja di kaki meja. Alisnya terkernyit halus menyadari Kouki—tidak biasanya—duduk merapat padanya.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, kita sekarang tidak berada di kantor, Seijuurou." Masaomi menghirup tehnya tenang. Matanya mendelik tajam, ia tahu ada ketidakberesan terjadi dalam rumah tangga anaknya. Menantunya bahkan tidak memperlakukan putranya sebagaimanamestinya.

Di saat seperti inilah, ia makin meragukan kebenaran keputusannya merelakan putranya menikah dengan pemuda ordinari itu.

Kedua pemuda itu berpandangan sesaat.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, Masaomi meluncurkan rencana terselubungnya.

"Aku mengundang kalian makan bersama di rumah besar. Besok, tepat pukul tujuh malam. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Masaomi tersenyum tipis. Menyiratkan ancaman—bagi Kouki, dan juga kelicikan—bagi Seijuurou. Tentu keduanya tidak bodoh untuk menolak undangan sang ayah. Urusan apapun besok harus dibatalkan, atau Masaomi yang akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat mereka datang—dan itu hal terakhir yang keduanya inginkan.

"Baiklah, kami akan datang." Seijuurou menyanggupi undangan ayahnya sambil mengerling Kouki. Ia yakin Kouki tampak keberatan, tapi juga tidak berdaya.

Kouki menghembuskan napas panjang, penuh pertimbangan, lantas menatap wajah ayah mertuanya. "Kami akan datang. Aku juga ingin mengunjungi makam Ibu."

Astaga. Kouki-nya jadi semakin aneh. Ia tidak biasanya berani menatap ayahnya tepat di mata—tidak walau tubuhnya bergetar. Biasanya Kouki terlalu terintimidasi untuk berani menghadapi ayahnya. Seijuurou hanya melirik suaminya, wajah menyiratkan keheranan.

Tampak puas, Masaomi meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Hmm. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, sudah malam."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Seijuurou tajam.

Masaomi yang baru bangkit, menyuruh Kouki mengambilkan mantelnya, melirik putranya. Dibiarkannya Kouki membantunya memakai mantel. "Apa kau keberatan aku mengajak kalian makan malam secara langsung?" Dia melirik Kouki yang mundur usai memakaikannya mantel. "Makan malam tadi tidak buruk."

Menantunya berjengit, buru-buru mengangguk, tersenyum lega karena mengerti maksudnya adalah masakannya sangat lezat. "Te-terima kasih, Ayah."

Selagi diantarkan ke pintu depan dengan kedua pemuda berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, Masaomi mendengar percakapan pelan putranya dan menantunya.

"Kau memasak untuk Ayah?"

"Err … maaf kami makan duluan. Kau pulang kelewat malam, Sei."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti. Tapi aku belum makan."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan untukmu. Kau mandi saja, nanti aku hangatkan lagi makanan untukmu."

"Ehm-hmm."

Dehaman itu menginterupsi percakapan kedua pemuda tersebut, Masaomi menoleh ke belakang. Seijuurou yang memahami tatapan ayahnya, segera membukakan pintu. Mencari tangan kanan kepercayaan ayahnya untuk menyiapkan mobil, mungkin sang _butler_ ada tak jauh dari mobil terparkir.

"Kouki."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh ayah mertua, Kouki tersentak kaget.

Masaomi membalas tatapan ketakutan menantunya, menatapnya tajam. Ternyata tidak seperti kesan sebelumnya—bahwa Kouki tidak memperlakukan Seijuurou dengan sebaik-baiknya, ia bisa melihat perubahan dalam diri menantunya.

Kouki tidak lagi tidak menerima Seijuurou sebagai suami—dari caranya berlari menyambut Seijuurou di pintu dan ekspresinya berubah drastis seakan mendapat dukungan moral dari kepulangan putranya, tidak lagi merentangkan jarak dengan Seijuurou—dari caranya duduk mendekat pada putranya, tidak pula egois lagi karena kini ia terbukti memedulikan Seijuurou—dari caranya bicara meminta maaf dan ternyata sudah menyiapkan makan malam khusus untuk putranya.

Pandangannya meneliti fisik sang menantu. Tak ada perubahan signifikan. Tapi tak ada jaminan mereka tidak melakukannya. Mungkin saja sudah. Entahlah. Ada intimasi tersirat dari keduanya meski masih terasa canggung.

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa Seijuurou itu tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan ketakutannya, Kouki?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**Their Closeness**

**..**

"_**Someone realized before me that I've changed because of him."**_

_**...**_

**Written by:**** Fifuri**

* * *

**To be continue **

.

.

_Thank you so much for reading our fanfiction and give us reviews. _

_Please read and review our fanfiction again. :')_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors/notes: Persembahan dari tim panitia #44/12Week untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: AU, Male X Male, M for Safety, standard disclaimer and warning applied.**

* * *

**We proudly present our relay project Fanfiction:**

**.**

**To You, I Belong  
**

* * *

Malam itu sungguh Kouki tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang ke ucapan mertuanya, Akashi Masaomi.

"_Apakah kau tahu bahwa Sejuurou tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan ketakutannya?"_

Kouki tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud mertuanya. Apa ada hal yang bisa menakutkan Seijuurou? Setahunya tidak ada hal yang ditakutkan oleh Seijuurou, malah dia yang membuat takut orang lain.

Seingatnya, Kouki belum mengenal suaminya sebaik Seijuurou mengenalnya. Dia tidak tahu hal-hal kecil yang Seijuurou suka, tidak suka, kegiatan yang senang dilakukannya, dan yang dia tahu hanya hal-hal umum tentang Seijuurou.

Suaminya adalah pewaris dari Akashi _Corporation_ yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo, berbakat dalam basket dan shogi, _point-guard_ terbaik dalam basket yang pernah dikenalnya, salah satu dari generasi keajaiban …. apa lagi?

Apa lagi yang Kouki tahu tentang Seijuuro?

Meringis miris. Sudah, hanya itu yang Kouki tahu.

Kouki merasa jahat, Seijuuro begitu tahu segalanya tentang dirinya. Tapi dirinya?

Apakah ini yang membuat Kouki belum bisa mencintai Seijuurou? Karena dia tidak mencoba untuk lebih mengenal baik sosok Seijuurou? Hal-hal kecil yang menjadikan Seijuurou sebagai individu yang dielu-elukan penuh pesona?

Kouki tahu bagaimana perlakuan Seijuurou terhadapnya. Baik—terlalu baik, lembut, dan penuh perhatian.

Tapi apakah benar suatu saat nanti Kouki akan mencintai Seijuurou? Bagaimana jika dia malah menyukai orang lain—atau mencintai lagi orang yang pernah disukainya? Bukankah itu akan menyakiti Seijuurou?

Membulatkan tekad, mulai besok Kouki akan mencoba mengenal luar dan dalam sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Dengan berbagai ide untuk menghadapi hari esok, Kouki perlahan-lahan terlelap.

* * *

Mereka saat ini berada di meja makan—sedang sarapan. Kouki yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya membuat Seijuurou menghentikan suapannya.

"Ada apa, Kouki? Ada yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Sei, soal nanti malam—"

Menghela napas. "Kouki, tenang saja."

"Bu-bukan itu. Karena akhir minggu hari ini kita tidak ada pekerjaan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan? Setelah itu, kita baru ke rumah Ayah untuk makan malam." Kouki melihat takut-takut ke arah Seijuurou. "Ba-bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sunyi.

Selama mereka tinggal bersama, baru kali ini Kouki mengajak Seijuurou untuk keluar bersama.

Seijuurou ingin mengantar Kouki kemana saja selalu Kouki tolak. Tapi kali ini, Kouki yang mengajaknya. Bahkan sebelum Seijuurou mengajak Kouki kencan, Kouki sendiri sudah mengajaknya duluan.

Ah, kencan. Perasaan Seijuurou menghangat mendengar ajakan Kouki.

"Ternyata kau ingin kencan denganku."Mengangguk-anggukan kepala seolah mengerti—halus menggoda, Seijuurou menyeringai khasnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja ... aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini di luar rumah."

Kouki pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. Meski begitu, Seijuurou masih bisa melihat semu merah di pipinya.

"Lagipula ini bukan kencan, hanya sekedar jalan-jalan," bantah Kouki sambil menundukkan kepala.

Terserahlah Kouki mau berpikir ini kencan atau bukan, tapi yang pasti Seijuurou tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Seijuurou tenang menanggapi. "Baiklah, ini bukan kencan. Jika seperti itu, kau yang menentukan kita akan ke mana."

"Eh, tapi kalau aku yang memilih tempatnya kau tidak akan suka, Sei." Kouki refleks mengangkat kepala mendengar tanggapan suaminya.

"Mengapa kau berpikir aku tidak akan menyukainya? Apapun yang kau suka, aku pasti menyukainya." Seijuurou tersenyum, senyum yang hanya di tunjukan untuk Kouki seorang.

Dan muka Kouki semakin memerah."Sebenarnya, aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang benar-benar Sei ingin datangi. Bukan karena aku yang meminta atau karena yang lain. Tempat yang Sei ingin datangi tapi tidak pernah di datangi. Tempat yang—"

"Benarkah?" Seijuurou memotong ucapan Kouki. Nadanya serius.

"Eh? Uhm."

Mengapa tatapan seperti itu yang ditunjukan oleh Seijuurou kepadanya. Tatapan yang di dalamnya terdapat kepedihan, kesedihan, dan keputusasaan? Kouki baru pertama kali melihat tatapan Seijuurou seperti itu.

Seandainya Kouki tahu bahwa Seijuurou selaluu memberikan tatapan itu di kala Kouki tidur terlelap. Andai saja Kouki tahu Seijuurou selalu memberikan tatapan itu di kala Kouki memunggunginya, selalu, di kala Kouki tidak menyadarinya.

Tatapan yang amat menyesakkan Kouki.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan akan kemana hari ini. Selesaikan makanmu, setelah itu kita berangkat."

Sarapan yang sempat tertunda itu berlanjut.

* * *

Hitachi Seaside Park adalah tujuan mereka setelah melakukan perjalanan sekitar dua-tiga jam dengan mobil. Setelah mengetahui tujuan mereka yang dicanangkan Seijuurou, Kouki bersemangat luar biasa. Di Hitachi Seaside Park, banyak sekali bunga beraneka ragam dan berwarna-warni, dan tentunya merupakan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Dulu Kouki selalu ingin datang ke Hitachi Seaside Park—karena pernah beberapa kali diajak berwisata oleh keluarganya. Tapi sayang, tempatnya yang jauh dari daerah rumahnya dulu dan tidak ada yang bisa diajak ke sana.

Orang tuanya sibuk dan teman-teman lelakinya tidak ada yang mau ke sana, mereka sering mengejek Kouki karena menyukai taman beraura romantis bertaburan bunga-bunga cantik. Sedangkan untuk mengajak teman perempuannya, Kouki merasa malu—karena ia merasa seperti mengajak mereka berkencan padahal maksudnya sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Seijuurou tersenyum melihat Kouki tampak begitu bahagia. Lantas mengingat, sudah lama rasanya dia tidak datang ke sini. Sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Senyuman itu muncul kembali, senyuman penuh kepedihan.

Di sinilah mereka berada, sedang melihat berbagai bunga yang mekar sempurna di musim ini. Seijuurou duduk di bangku taman yang kosong dan melihat Kouki sedang memfoto bunga-bunga tersebut.

Usai dengan pekerjaannya, Kouki menghampiri Seijurou. Mukanya berseri-seri. "Sei, terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini. Di sini indah sekali dan memberiku banyak inspirasi. Hehehehe." Ia terkekeh riang.

Setelah berkata demikian, Kouki berlari di antara bunga-bunga itu dan Seijuuro seperti tak diacuhkan. Tapi toh bila dari dulu kenyataannya demikian, Seijuuro tidak pernah merasa begitu—tak dipedulikan. Bagaimanapun caranya Seijuurou akan membuat Kouki jatuh cinta kepadanya. Seijuurou tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kouki-nya, tidak akan lagi.

Kelelahan karena ekspedisi kecilnya mengitari taman, akhirnya Kouki mendudukkan diri di sebelah Seijuurou yang menyodorkan botol minum padanya. Diminumnya air pemberian Seijuurou.

"Taman ini sangat luas, lebih luas dari yang kuingat. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali ke sini lagi. Aku sangat menyukai bunga. Nah, kalau Sei sendiri bagaimana? Apakah Sei suka bunga? Bunga apa yang Sei suka?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kouki, Seijuurou malah tertawa ringan, menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran bangku taman.

"Dulu seperti ini, banyak bicara dan tidak pernah berhenti. Berlari seolah tidak akan kehabisan energi. Tidak banyak berubah."

Seijuurou memandang taman bunga dengan begitu lembut. Kouki menatapnya bingung, tak mengerti kenapa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab malah Seijuurou mengatakan hal-hal yang random.

"Sei, a-apa maksud—"

"Bukan apa-apa." Memotong ucapan Kouki dan lebih memilih melihat ke arah bunga-bunga. "Kau hanya mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku."

Mereka saling diam. Seijuurou masih melihat ke arah lain, dan Kouki yang melihat ke arah Seijuurou. Kouki yakin ada sesuatu dari ucapan Seijuurou tadi, dan memang benar. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenal dengan baik siapa Seijuurou sebenarnya. Suaminya mempunyai rahasia yang Kouki tidak tahu.

Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh mertuanya?

Apa perihal mengingatkan pada masa kecil itu sesuatu menakutkan bagi Seijuurou?

Benarkah?

Kenapa ekspresi suaminya tak terbaca olehnya?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan atau dirasakan Seijuurou?

Kouki tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia menggenggam tangan Seijuurou. Ia ingin tahu. Diremasnya pelan tangan Seijuurou.

Merasakan sentuhan di tangannya, Seijuurou menggenggam balik tangan suaminya. Tapi saat ini ia tidak ingin melihat ke arah Kouki. Tidak dengan kenyataan bahwa Kouki tidak menatapnya seperti caranya menatap Kouki. Mungkin, Kouki hanya bersimpati, pikir Seijuurou getir.

"Sei, jika kau ada masalah, atau sesuatu yang menggangu pikiranmu, tentang masa kecilmu, tentang pekerjaanmu atau apapun, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku. Mungkin jika urusan tentang perusahaan, aku memang tidak akan bisa membantu, tapi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bercerita kepadaku."

Tawaran itu menyejukkan. Menyakitkan. Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangan dari bunga-bunga yang bergoyang ditiup angin pada Kouki yang bersungguh-sungguh memandangnya.

Mereka bertatapan sesaat.

Kouki merasakan pipinya ditangkup dalam tangan hangat Seijuurou yang membawa wajah Kouki untuk semakin dekat pada wajahnya. Dan melumat bibir merah muda yang dari tadi terus berbicara serta menguntai senyum. Seijuurou melumat dengan sangat lembut, menghisap bibir bawah dan atas bergantian.

Kouki yang terkejut dengan aksi Seijuurou hanya bisa meremas lengan suaminya, melenguh pelan. Dilepaskannya cumbuan pada bibir Kouki, sebelum Seijuurou lepas kendali. Dilihatnya muka Kouki yang merah padam dengan lengan menutup bibir.

Ah. Sepertinya Kouki tidak suka ciumannya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu seakan-akan aku yang salah. Kau dari tadi terus menggodaku." Seijuurou datar memandang suaminya yang membuang muka ke samping.

"Ta-tapi, ini di tempat umum, Sei. Dan meskipun bukan di tempat umum, be-belum tentu aku mau," bisik Kouki pelan.

Menahan kekecewaan, Seijuurou tak menanggapi respons Kouki barusan atas ciumannya—dan demi Tuhan itu hanya satu ciuman. Menenggak saliva pahit, ditariknya tangan Kouki. Bersama-sama mereka menelusuri jalan yang mengarah ke bukit. Sepanjang perjalanan berjajar bunga dengan Lily warna ungu.

Kouki tampak terpesona. "Indahnya…" Pemandangan dari atas bukit tentu saja menakjubkan.

Seijuurou melihatnya sepintas. "Kalau kau suka, kita bisa ke sini lagi kapan-kapan." Melihat hamparan bunga itu, mengingatkan Seijuurou pada masa lalu.

"Benarkah?" Mata berbinar yang seperti anak kecil, sungguh menggemaskan menatapnya.

Seijuurou mengalihkan tatapannya. Mata lurus menatap jalan setapak yang dipagari bunga-bunga indah.

"Iya, kita akan kembali ke sini nanti. " Ia tersenyum tipis, matanya memandang rindu keseluruhan taman berbunga-bunga indah tersebut. "Dulu aku cukup sering ke mari."

"Benarkah? Kau beruntung bisa sering ke sini." Kouki mendesah, iri. "Hmm … kenapa kau suka datang ke sini?"

"Aku suka datang ke sini untuk melihatnya menertawakan bunga-bunga di sini. Tidak bisa diam, mendadak hiperaktif di tempat ini, dan jika sudah waktunya pulang, ia tidak mau."

Seijuuro sepertinya tidak sadar bagaimana tatapan Kouki saat ini padanya. Kouki menatapnya kosong, tak paham sama sekali.

"Ah, sudah mulai sore rupanya. Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah Ayah." Seijuurou mengecek arlojinya yang masih menggenggam tangan Kouki. Di saat itulah Seijuurou menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan suaminya. "Kouki, ada apa?"

"Eh, a-aah, tidak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kita segera ke tempat Ayah. Jangan sampai dia menunggu lama, Sei."

Kouki melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, mendahului suaminya agar ekspresinya saat ini tidak terlihat. Seijuurou yang aneh hari ini, dan kata-katanya tentang seseorang—sepertinya punya kenangan berharga dengan suaminya, amat memengaruhi Kouki. Ia merasa tidak tenang. Gelisah. Gundah.

_(Karena itu juga Kouki tidak melihat mata yang lagi-lagi menyiratkan keputusasaan ketika tangan mereka lepas bertautan.)_

* * *

Kouki memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan pada salah satu teman yang paling dipercaya olehnya dan sekiranya tak banyak hal tentang Seijuurou. Berkali-kali ia mengirimkan pesan, tapi belum ada balasan. Imajinasinya merambah liar ke mana-mana.

_/"Kuroko, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." /_

_**Drrt. **_

_/"Ada apa, Kouki-kun?"/_

_**Drrt. **_

_/"Kuroko, maaf … apa kau tahu Seijuurou dulu paling dekat dengan siapa?"/_

_**Drrt. **_

_/"Setahuku dengan Midorima-kun."/_

Membayangkan Seijuurou dan Midorima berdua di taman bunga. Midorima yang berlari-lari untuk melihat bunga, penuh semangat, dan tidak ada bosan-bosannya. Padahal tidak mungkin semasa kecil Midorima _lucky-item_-nya hanya bunga. Err, sepertinya mustahil. Menggeleng-gelengkankan kepala karena imajinasi berlebihannya itu, tidak sadar Seijuurou diam-diam mengawasinya—meliriknya tajam yang sibuk berkirim pesan singkat.

_/"Maksudku bukan dekat seperti itu. Apakah dulu Seijuurou punya pacar atau orang yang istimewa? Misalkan, orang yang dia suka atau semacam itulah."/_

Sudah delapan menit berlalu dan tidak ada juga balasan dari Kuroko. Itu membuatnya merasa gelisah. Tapi bukannya Seijuurou selalu bilang bahwa dia mencintai Kouki? Lalu kenapa kalau benar dulu ada orang istimewa bagi Seijuurou? Mengapa hatinya berdenyut sakit?

"Kouki, kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau sakit?"

Ditepisnya halus tangan Seijuuro sebelum menyentuh keningnya. Kouki merasa mual, entah kenapa amat mual. Semua ini membuatnya pusing. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sei. Aku hanya mengantuk."

Saat ini Kouki tidak ingin Seijuuro mengetahui kegundahannya. Perjalanan ini terasa sangat hampa. Kelelahan dengan dugaan-dugaan yang berseliweran dalam benaknya—dan kegiatannya hari ini karena melihat bunga-bunga yang disukainya, Kouki jatuh tertidur.

"Kouki, bangun. Kita sudah sampai. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di kamarku sebelum waktu makan malam."

Membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit, dan terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah dan besar di depannya. Agak lingkung Kouki keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan di sisi Seijuurou.

_**Drrrt.**_ Pesan masuk. Kouki merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, membaca balasan pesan dari Kuroko. Seketika langkahnya terhenti.

Merasakan bahwa pergerakan Kouki terhenti, Seijuurou berbalik hendak bertanya. Dan matanya melebar kaget melihat sebulir bening air menitik di atas ponsel yang Kouki pegangi sedari tadi.

Apa yang terjadi? Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mengerti ketika menemukan Kouki terlihat sedih sekali.

.

.

.

.

_/"Sepertinya ada, Kouki-_kun_. Dulu saat di Teikou, Akashi-_kun_ pernah cerita tentang cinta pertamanya di masa kecil saat kami main Truth or Dare dan dia pilih Truth. Mungkin dia masih mencintainya sampai sekarang."/ _

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**Ruined Date**

**..**

"_**When I want to know more about you, **_

_**the first thing I know is that you love someone else."**_

_**...**_

**Written by:**** Minge-ni**

* * *

**To be continue **

.

.

_Thank you so much for reading our fanfiction and give us reviews. _

_Please read and review our fanfiction again. :')_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors/notes: Persembahan dari tim panitia #44/12Week untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: AU Male X Male, standar disclaimer and warning applied.**

* * *

**We proudly present our relay project Fanfiction**

**.**

**To You, I Belong  
**

* * *

_Replika belaka._ Itu yang bisa Kouki simpulkan setelah sekian lama berpikir. Ia bukan orang yang buta asmara karena nyatanya dia adalah penulis novel dengan genre romansa. Kouki kini mengerti, seperti titik air mengikis pikirnya yang bebal dan bodoh tak terkira.

Jadi … ini alasan sebenarnya Seijuurou menikahinya, mencintainya?

Karena Kouki mengingatkan dirinya dengan _'dia'_ yang dulunya berada dekat dengannya. Karena kepribadian Kouki adalah replika dari wujud _'dia'_ yang kini sudah tiada dari sampingnya. Karena Kouki baginya adalah _'dia'_ yang pastinya Seijuurou cinta.

Sakit. Kenapa Kouki merasa seperti hatinya terkoyak menjadi serpih? Sakitnya dibalur oleh lara dan rusak menjadi buruk rupa. Ia sakit, sakit sekali.

"_Kau tahu bahwa Seijuurou tidak pernah menunjukkan ketakutannya?"_

Pikiranya dilubang oleh peluru kesadaran, Seijuurou takut—takut jika Kouki pergi darinya maka 'dia' akan kembali hilang.

"'_Cause I do love you, Kouki."_

Lalu apa yang Seijuurou maksud dengan cinta itu, cintanya pada _'dia'_ yang kouki representasikan oleh dirinya sendiri. Bagian-bagian dirinya yang merupakan _'dia'_.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kebahagiaanku? Kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui perasaan orang lain dengan tepat dan sempurna, karena kau bukan orang lain itu. Kau bukan aku, Kouki."

Iya, Kouki memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak tahu jika _dia_ adalah pengganti yang dianggap Seijuurou adalah _'dia'. 'Dia'_ yang mungkin benar-benar mirip dengannya sampai-sampai Seijuurou mau bersamanya, menipu diri dengan semua kata cinta dan afeksi yang hanyalah tipuan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Dia. _

_Dia._

_Dia._

Kouki terluka, tercenung semendung awan-awan berarak gelap—melukis isi hati Kouki laksana replika. Sakit adalah kata yang menggaung di telinga dengan putaran yang berulang-ulang—repetitif.

Keberadaanya kini ia pahami dengan baik, Seijuurou ingin dia bukan karena cintanya pada Kouki tapi pada _'dia'_.

Hatinya diremas perih, menggelepar kesakitan seperti ikan dibakar matahari di atas pasir gurun sahara. Diamnya ditatapi Seijuurou dengan pandangan penuh khawatir, Kouki mencelos.

'_Jangan membuatku berharap Sei, jangan membuatku merasa bahagia dan senang karena perhatianmu. Jangan memberiku banyak harapan jika itu palsu.' _

Kemudian ia teringat, bukannya ia tak bisa mencintai Seijuurou. Bukankah kesadaran ini harusnya malah menjadi titik terang akan lebih baik bagaimana hubungan mereka?

Jika terbukti benar Seijuurou menjadikannya pengganti, tentunya ia bisa meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu dengan mudah. Karena ia ditipu, dia disakiti dengan cara yang setimpal atas yang telah dilakukannya pada Seijuurou—Kouki tak perlu merasa bersalah lagi.

"Kouki, bangun. Kita sudah sampai. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di kamarku sebelum waktu makan malam."

Sekali lagi hantaman kasar menumbuk hatinya, membuatnya ngilu dan ia hanya bisa tertunduk ketika suaminya kembali memanggil.

"Ya."

Rasanya Kouki ingin meneriaki lelaki itu, menghujatnya dan melontarkan sumpah-serapah. Tapi ia diam dan malah menunjukkan senyum yang sengaja ia biarkan melukiskan ekspresinya—senyum sedih karena disakiti.

Kilatan khawatir di mata Seijuurou bertambah parah, tapi Kouki mencibir itu semua karena lelaki itu khawatir dengan replika _'dia'_ yang tak tampak lagi seperti dia, manekinnya sudah tak lagi sempurna.

"Kau kenapa?"

'_Jangan bertanya bodoh seperti itu, sialan. Brengsek, kau mempermainkanku.'_

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ia berucap dengan pedih dan umpatan yang ia bendung di tenggorokan, menarik bibir yang sedari tadi ia gigiti membentuk senyum manis dan hatinya perih melihat Seijuurou tersenyum.

'_Dan kau tersenyum, untuknya.'_

Kenapa sakit sekali, kenapa dia merasa dikhianati? Kenapa ia kecewa luar biasa ketika memikirkan bahwa ucapan cinta Seijuurou untuknya sebenarnya tertuju pada _'dia'_?

**_DEG!_**

**_DEG!_**

**_DEG!_**

'_Apa aku sudah mencintainya? Menyadari aku mencintainya di saat aku tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.'_

Ia tertunduk lesu, tragis sekali hidupnya. Bukan, yang tragis adalah kebodohannya keterlambatan menyadari semua ini.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumah Ayah," ulang Seijuurou.

"Ya."

Seijuurou menggenggam tangannya ketika menekan bel pintu masuk utama ke rumah besarnya, mencoba menenangkan namun bagi Furihata malah tambah menyakitkan.

* * *

Acara makan malam berlangsung hening, tak ada tanda aktifitas selain bunyi logam yang beradu kaca. Lampu gantung memancarkan silau gemerlap menenangkan dengan gurat biru dan nila, menghantarkan tenang selayak air yang terkandung dalam gelas-gelas berukir di meja saji.

Kouki masih disekap oleh pikirnya yang tak lagi bening, duduk hampir berhadapan dengan lelaki bersurai merah bergaris wajah tegas. Lelaki itu duduk di tengah meja sementara Kouki hanya dibatasi satu kursi dari sang kepala keluarga Akashi, hanya berdua—Seijuurou tadi terpaksa keluar karena katanya ada telpon genting, entah apa, Kouki tak tahu.

Denting logam menarik perhatian Kouki secepat bunyi petir menyambar, memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu menyapu mulut dengan sapu tangan lalu meminum air dengan gayanya yang aristockat.

Masaomi menyadari sesuatu jelas terjadi di antara putranya dan menantunya.

"Kau sudah paham apa arti dari ucapanku?"

Kouki ingin mengatakan jika ia bahkan sudah tahu makna sebenarnya dari ucapan mertuanya. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya anaknya hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganti saja, lalu ia hanya manekin berupa _'dia'_.

"Sepertinya aku paham, Ayah."_ –bahwa putramu menjadikanku replika cinta pertamanya karena ketakutannya bila tidak sehidup-semati bersama seseorang yang sesungguhnya dicintai._

Ia lagi-lagi mengigit bibir menahan satir yang memenuhi pengecapnya, meneguk semua isakan kembali masuk ke kerongongan.

"Kalau begitu pikirkanlah. Jangan membuat kalian berdua terluka. Sedikit banyak aku membencimu karena Seijuurou lebih memilihmu dan menolak semua wanita yang kusodorkan padanya—ini memalukan nama keluarga Akashi karena publik hanya tahu putraku seorang gay, padahal sama sekali bukan begitu.

"Jika tidak karena permintaan Seijuurou dan wasiat Shiori, aku tidak akan menerima orang sepertimu jadi keluarga Akashi."

Kouki terpekur.

Masaomi menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Seseorang harus dihantam dengan realita menyakitkan. Dan Seijuurou yang mewarisi keabsolutan teguh atas keputusannya itu tidak bisa diajak berdiskusi mengenai hal ini.

"Tapi jika rumah tangga kalian hanya begini saja, akan lebih baik jika kalian bercerai. Baik untukmu—karena kau korban merasa terpaksa menikah dengan putraku, dan Seijuurou harus belajar dari kegagalan pernikahannya ini."

Ucapan sang mertua menyentaknya, linglung dan bingung. Seandainya saja dia tahu jika yang terluka adalah dia. Seandainya saja mertuanya itu tahu jika Seijuurou menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menganggap Kouki adalah 'dia' lalu berakhir dengan menyakitinya mungkin ucapannya akan lebih halus, mungkin saja.

"Aku mengerti, Ayah. A-aku … akan coba bicara pada Seijuurou."

* * *

Ketika Seijuurou selesai dari semua tugas dadakan yang diberitahukan lewat telepon itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Bergegas menuju kamarnya—yang pasti akan ditempati ia dan Kouki jika berkunjung ke rumah—hanya untuk menemukan ranjangnya kosong dan panik serta khawatir yang tadi memenuhi hatinya kembali melimpah ruah.

Yang dia takutkan adalah ketika Kouki akhirnya mengambil keputusan final untuk meninggalkannya karena menyadari ia tak kunjung bisa memandang Seijuurou dengan cinta. Lebih-lebih kekakuannya yang sepanjang jalan hanya berdiam dan sama sekali tak mau diajak bicara. Tingkah anomalinya hari ini.

"Kouki!"

Hatinya diggerogoti prasangka buruk yang memakannya seperti ulat memakan dedaunan. Membuat pikirannya tak tentu dan sesal kembali memenuhi hati. Ia takut, takut jika Kouki meninggalkannya sekali lagi.

"Kouki!"

Masaomi yang baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya usai menaruh bingkai foto Shiori, melihat putranya berlari ke sana ke mari mencari pasangan hidupnya. Ia hanya melihat, lalu mundur ke kegelapan menuju kamar tidurnya. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada pertengkaran di rumahnya. Kalaupun ada, tak masalah. Mungkin cukup seru mendapati tunas-tunas muda saling meregang dan berkaitan. Usia senja sepertinya butuh sedikit hiburan.

"Kouki!"

"Aku di sini."

Daun bersentuhan satu sama lain saling membelai, dikecupi oleh angin yang mencapai suhu sepuluh derajat.

Kouki duduk di bangku taman dengan kimono tidur dilapis selimut tebal. Rambutnya bergoyang syahdu mengikuti larut udara yang membelai. Jantung Seijuurou yang layaknya maraton perlahan merendahkan pacu, lega menyebar ke seluruh tubuh yang sedari tadi menegang.

"Kouki, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ingin Seijuurou memeluknya namun wajah lelaki itu kalut, secara tersirat menolak disentuh dengan cara menjauh setiap ia mendekat. Bibirnya yang selalu Seijuurou damba untuk kecupi terbuka tutup, ingin mengucap sesuatu namun begitu ragu.

Jeda melahap habis keberadaan mereka sampai suara Kouki yang bergetar memenuhi pendengarannya, langsung terjun ke hati.

"Sei," getaran timbul tenggelam dalam suara, wajahnya ditutupi helai-helai serak coklat karena ia menunduk. "Bi-bisakah kau ceritakan." Pahit nada tiada dapat ditahan," tentang dia padaku?"

"Dia?" Seijuurou paham namun masih bertanya, berusaha memastikan dengar walau berapa kalipun diulang maka yang terdengar akan tetap sama.

"Dia," ulang Kouki sambil meneguk ludah." Yang kauceritakan di taman itu." Tremor di badannya seolah memaksanya untuk terjatuh dan bercumbu dengan tanah, ia memaku diri untuk tetap duduk walau tulangnya rasanya hilang fungsi." Bisakah aku mendengarnya darimu?"

Rasa hangat sekaligus sakit menyebar di dada, ia menatap Kouki dengan senyum setengah miring.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu?"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak mau tahu?"

_Mungkinkah Kouki cemburu?_

Bahu Seijuurou yang berlapis kemeja merah bergesekan dengan selimut tebal berwarna marun, ia bisa tahu bahwa Kouki tidak tenang dalam diamnya. Bahunya sedari tadi bergetar dan suara tegukan ludah seolah terdengar dari gerak dagu Kouki yang naik turun.

"Dia adalah orang yang kutemui saat berumur delapan tahun di Hitachi Seaside Park. Manis, baik dan juga periang. Awalnya aku tidak pernah menghitung eksistensinya karena dia penakut—melihat cicadas malah lari, cengeng—terjatuh sekali lalu menangis, dan aneh sekali karena dia selalu tertawa setiap melihat bunga-bunga bergoyang ditiup angin—aku tidak mengerti semua itu sampai hari ini. Tapi ternyata … dia berhati teguh—jika sudah bertekad, meski ketakutan, ia akan melakukannya. Sejak kecil, dia selalu begitu."

Kouki tercekat melihat Seijuurou tersenyum mengenang entah siapa dalam memori. Senyum yang ia kira hanya ditujukan padanya. Senyum yang menyurut seketika.

"Suatu waktu, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Hanya sesaat. Aku melupakannya karena baru bertemu lagi dengannya tujuh tahun kemudian. Meski hanya pertemuan singkat dan aku lama mengingat, tapi waktu sesingkat itu sangat membekas di hatiku. Dia membuatku sadar arti perjuangan dan kemenangan yang sebenarnya. Ini karma … seperti aku melupakannya, dia pun melupakanku."

Angin malam menyebabkan keduanya menggigil. Dingin tak menggetar tubuh mereka, tapi hati yang tersepi.

" Kemudian entah bagaimana dan juga latih tanding—yang aku mau-mau saja menyejajarkan diri dengan sekolah baru lemah itu—kami menjadi dekat dan berteman. Berlibur beberapa kali ke tempat hiburan bersama teman-teman, sayangnya tidak ada jalan-jalan ke taman yang dulu sama-sama kami datangi. Selama waktu itu pun, dia tetap tidak ingat padaku. Sampai saat ini, kurasa dia tidak ingat padaku."

Helaan napas pelan menutup uraian suara Seijuurou yang bernada datar.

Rasanya Kouki ingin menangis, jika begini rasanya patah hati maka ia tidak akan pernah ingin tahu rasanya mencintai. Seijuurou jelas-jelas menunjukkan jika _'dia'_ menarik hati suaminya itu dan bahkan sampai sekarang. Namun ia sepertinya orang yang suka merasakan rasa sakit, belum terhapus senyum di bibir Seijuurou karena menceritakan _'dia'_—meski matanya menyiratkan kepedihan, ia malah bertanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu—" Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan selimut yang membungkus tubuh diremas kuat, mendekap diri mencari kekuatan.

'_Cukup, hentikan kebodohanmu sendiri, Kouki! Apa tidak puas rasanya sakit dijadikan pengganti? Oh, bahkan sekarang kau meminta penegasan dari orangnya sendiri. Berhenti, Kouki! Berhenti!' _

Sayang, bibirnya lancang sekali tak menuruti perintah otak.

"—apa kau mencintainya, Sei?"

* * *

Esok harinya.

Getaran pelan diproduksi ponsel pintarnya saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, memelankan laju kemudi Lamborghini Aventador lp700-4 berharga belasan miliar—tangannya menggapai ponsel di saku saku kiri kaus berkerah yang dikenakannya.

_/"Akashi-_kun_."/_

Suara di seberangterdekar bergetar dan khawatir, mengusik jiwa Seijuurou yang sedari tadi sudah khawatir dengan seseorang di sisinya yang bermuram durja menatap ke luar jendela.

_/"Kouki-_kun_ bertanya padaku, 'Apakah ada seseorang yang istimewa di hatimu di masa lalu?'"/_

Pikirannya dipaksa menguak masa lalu yang membuatnya harus membangun ulang puing-puing cinta lelaki berambut coklat itu padanya, dari nol dengan ingatan padanya yang bahkan tak lebih dari sekedar orang asing baginya.

_/"Kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan baik."/_ Nada ancam ia tekankan, namun hatinya ketar-ketir menunggu jawaban.

_/"Kurasa tidak."/_ Hela napas lalu suara dengan nada tegas. _/"Tapi bagaimanapun jawabanku, lebih baik mendengarkan dari kau langsung daripada orang lain seperti aku, bukan?"/_

Napas lega tak bisa Seijuurou tahan, ia mengucap terimakasih dalam diam pada Tuhan karena Kuroko-lah yang menjadi teman akrab Kouki—yang notabene memiliki visi jauh ke depan dan tentunya penuh perhitungan. Mungkin dengan ini, kabut yang menutupi ingatan Kouki akan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

_/"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini."/_ Tak pernah rasanya mengucapkan kata lemah itu seringan ini di lidah Seijuurou, seperti keluar begitu saja.

Lelaki bersuarai biru di seberang telpon hanya mengumamkan _/"Ya, tentu saja."/_ Pelan, namun berjuntai ribuan harapan.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**Replacement**

**..**

"_**My heart shattered into pieces when you tell me the painful truth**_

_**It's too late; I realized I love you."**_

_**...**_

**Written by:**** Hi Aidi**

* * *

**To be continue **

.

.

_Thank you so much for reading our fanfiction and give us reviews. _

_Please read and review our fanfiction again. :')_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors/notes: Persembahan dari tim panitia #44/12Week untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materi apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: AU, Male X Male, standar disclaimer and warning applied.**

_**Full italic: flashback**_

* * *

**We proudly present our relay project Fanfiction:**

**.**

**To You, I Belong  
**

* * *

"_Pulanglah." _

"_Ti- … dak mau." _

"_Nanti orangtuamu khawatir."_

"_A-aku masih mau di sini."_

_"Melihat bunga?"_

_"Uhm. Ka-kalau aku pergi, nanti kau sendiri."_

"_Sana pulang. Kau tidak mau kena marah, bukan?"_

"_Ngh … li-lihat! Itu bulannya bulat seperti kue manjuu!"_

"_Bulan purnama, tepatnya. Kau bilang ada alien mengendarai piring terbang di langit sekarang pun, tidak akan bisa mengalihkanku."_

_"Maaf. A-aku ingin menemanimu sampai kau dijemput. Ti-tidak boleh, ya?"_

"…_baiklah. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa bosan hanya diam saja?"_

_"Lalu kita harus apa?"_

"_Entahlah."_

"_Ki-kita menyanyi saja." _

"_Aku tidak bisa dan tidak suka bernyanyi." _

"_Eeeh … padahal kau bisa main biola sebagus itu." _

"_Main musik berbeda dari bernyanyi."_

_"Bagaimana kalau … mmh … main petak umpet?"_

_"Kau yakin bisa bersembunyi dalam malam seperti ini? Kukira kau takut gelap."_

_"Ti-tidak … kalau main _shiritori_? _Jankenpon_?"_

_"Kau pasti kalah dariku."_

"_Iya juga. Hah … oh, kita lihat saja bunga-bunga berpacaran! Hehehe."_

_"Berpacaran?"_

"_Kata Kakakku, bunga punya benang sapi dan butik, itulah yang nanti pacaran."_

_"Hmmph. Keliru. Benang sari dan putik. Bukan berpacaran, mereka bereproduksi."_

_"Sa-salah? Ma-maaf … aku hanya dengar dari Kakakku."_

_Ekspresi antusias bocah penakut itu menyurut, kekecewaan. Teman sepermainannya itu menepuk kepalanya, ia mendongak. _

"_Bukan salahmu. Begini saja, kita sama-sama memikirkan apa yang bisa kita lakukan sampai ada yang menjemput kita." ___—_meski sesungguhnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa tidak ingin salah satu dari keduanya lekas dijemput._

_Sesaat ringkrik jangkrik menelan suara-suara mereka. Kedua bocah nakal di suatu taman bermain terkucil dari taman bunga ternama, duduk berdua di puncak panjatan mainan—tempat pertama mereka bertemu._

_Angin melewati daerah yang ditimpa sinar rembulan. Tubuh keduanya menggigil sekilas, tapi bocah yang semula penakut itu kini memandang hamparan warna-warni bergoyang gemulai. Ia tertawa gembira, dan tak sadar tatapan bocah di sebelahnya kini melembut. _

"_Hei." _

"_Apa?" _

"_Aku pikir aku ingin menikahimu." _

_Angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak warna-warni menciumi kaki malam. Derik serangga di sela gemertak kaku leher. _

"_Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau … a-aneh." Dahinya terkerut dalam, sebelah alis coklat terangkat._

"_Kau yang membuatku jadi begini." Anak itu mengangkat bahu. Pandangannya menajam. "Kau tidak akan menolakku, 'kan?" _

"_E-eh … uhmm … err—" Bola mata sebulat purnama menaungi kepala itu bergerak nyalang mencari jawaban—tahu ia takkan kuasa menolak bocah yang sebenarnya hendak diselamatkannya itu namun malah berbalik menyelamatkannya, lalu berbinar. "—bo-boleh saja. Tapi nikahi aku pas musim semi." _

"_Karena banyak sakura dan kau suka itu." Dia mengangguk ringan. "Tentu." _

_Suara-suara orang dewasa terdengar oleh mereka. Bocah yang lebih cekatan memanjat turun, membantu bocah lain untuk menapak kembali ke tanah. Tangan mereka bergenggaman. _

"_Mungkin setelah ini Ayah akan menghukumku tidak boleh pergi-pergi lagi." Anak yang lebih tenang bersuara pelan, dalam hati berdoa semoga ibunya akan memohon pada ayahnya lagi untuk tidak terlalu keras padanya. _

"_Maksudmu … ki-kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?" _

_Kilat ia menoleh, menemukan bocah yang tangannya ia genggam, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia mencelos. "Tidak. Aku akan cari cara untuk menemuimu lagi."_

_Bagai meneguhkan perkataannya yang terdengar seperti janji itu, ia mengeratkan genggaman mereka. _

"_A-aku juga … akan berusaha untuk sering-sering ke sini." Bocah itu buru-buru menyeka airmatanya, tak mau disebut cengeng lagi. Berusaha tersenyum, terlihat sepolos dan setulus kedip bintang di angkasa. _

"_Sampai kita bertemu lagi nanti … jangan lupakan aku, ya?" _

_Senyuman menyambutnya. Anak itu mengingat tanda sayang yang diajarkan ibunya padanya, ia mendekat pada bocah tersebut, mengecup halus kening yang diseraki helai coklat berharum bunga-bunga di taman ini. _

"_Tidak akan." _

* * *

Seijuurou terbangun, duduk, menatap hampa kamar tidurnya dan Kouki. Mimpi masa lalu, terakhir kali bertemu.

Dua minggu berikutnya, setelah mereka kembali dari acara makan malam di rumahnya bersama ayahnya. Dua minggu sejak Seijuurou melihat Kouki menangis tiba-tiba menatap ponselnya—dan ia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenal hal itu. Seingatnya jawaban Kuroko harusnya mencerahkan ingatan Kouki. Seminggu setelahnya, tidak perlu jadi idiot untuk menyadari hubungan mereka makin merenggang.

Merenung berkali-kali, Seijuurou tak menemukan titik terang masalah rumah tangganya. Ia yakin absolut tak membuat kesalahan. Baik dalam perlakukan maupun perkataan.

Jadi, kenapa Kouki dari hari ke hari makin pucat? Kantung mata menghitam membengkak di pelupuk. Wajah yang sembab tiap pagi. Kondisi fisik yang menurun tiap hari. Mudah lelah dan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya di kamar mandi. Belum lagi usaha sia-sianya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja pada Seijuurou_—_yang gagal total dan membuat gemas setengah mati.

Pagi ini, akhir minggu lagi, Seijuurou bangun dan menemukan Kouki tidur memunggunginya. Ia memandang punggung suaminya lebih lama. Beringsut pelan, berhati-hati untuk tak membangunkannya. Membelai halus rambut coklat yang terurai di bantal. Mengecup pipinya dalam, dan lama.

Menelusuri roman wajah suaminya yang keruh kendati masih tertidur, Seijuurou mencium pelipis Kouki. Mengenyahkan asumsi-asumsi negatif yang dari kemarin tak bisa dicegahnya berguling-guling mengejek di benaknya. Lantas ia menyelimuti Kouki sebatas bahu dan bangun terlebih dulu.

Seijuurou pelan menutup pintu kamar tidur. Tak tahu Kouki sudah bangun.

Kouki yang tengah mengusutkan selimut dalam cengkeraman dan menggigit bibir keras—mengingat hari ini ia akan mengeksekusi rencana terakhir yang telah disiapkannya dua minggu terakhir setelah berpikir masak-masak.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sei."

Seijuurou menoleh dari konter dapur tempatnya tengah meracik kopi. Dilihatnya Kouki dengan wajah sembab dan pucat memaksakan senyum padanya. Langkahnya agak sempoyongan sehingga Seijuurou berniat menghampirinya untuk membantu menopangnya, usaha sia-sia karena Kouki bergegas menarik kursi meja makan untuk mendudukkan diri.

"Pagi, Kouki." Seijuurou menyapa tenang. Matanya meneliti fisik suaminya. "Apa kau sedang dalam _deadline_ lagi?"

Kouki melipat kedua lengan. Cara matanya memandang Seijuurou berbeda—membuat pemuda berambut merah itu merasakan denyar yang menggetar rongga dadanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau terlihat … tidak baik-baik saja." Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangan dari suaminya, ia menuangkan aliran hitam yang menyerbak aroma khas kopi dari _coffee-maker_ pada cangkir yang disiapkannya. Tawa geli pelan dari belakangnya membuat Seijuurou menghela napas lega sedikit.

Seijuurou tidak melihat ekspresi Kouki saat itu, berbanding terbalik dari tawa yang ia dengar. "Kau mau kubuatkan minuman juga?"

"…harusnya aku yang membuatkannya untukmu." Gumam pelan.

"Apa?" Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu tak menangkap jelas apa yang digumamkan suaminya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Seijuurou beranjak mendekati kompor untuk menjerang teh. Selagi ketel berisi air dan serbuk pucuk-pucuk daun teh terbaik mendidih, diambilnya setoples madu, buah lemon untuk diiris lalu ditaruh di sebuah piring tatakan kecil. Ketika ia tengah menunggu ketel berbunyi, tiba-tiba dirasakannya sentuhan di punggungnya. Seijuurou tercekat, terlebih ketika ada sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Memeluknya dari belakang.

Tindakan yang tak pernah dilakukan Kouki sebelumnya—dan tak pernah Seijuurou bayangkan Kouki akan melakukannya.

"Kouki—"

"—apa hari ini kau libur?" tanya Kouki perlahan. Tangannya meremas pelan kaus yang dikenakan suaminya.

"…" Seijuurou menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sepasang telapak tangan yang bertumpu di perutnya. Tangan yang bergetar, saling mengait. Pikirannya sejenak carut-marut tengah menganalisis semua yang telah terjadi selama ini, ketika Kouki bicara lagi.

"Jika kau tidak ada pekerjaan … apa kau mau kita jalan-jalan lagi ke suatu tempat?"

Refleks sudut-sudut bibir sang alumnus terbaik Rakuzan itu terangkat. "Kau mengajakku kencan lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban selain kausnya yang diremas. Gemas dengan kesunyian dan tingkah Kouki ini—yang dua minggu terakhir menyiksanya menjauh dari segala sentuhan dan kini malah mendahuluinya dengan memeluknya pagi ini, Seijuurou memutar tubuhnya. Dilihatnya wajah suaminya, bukan rona merah salah tingkah yang ditemuinya, tapi keseriusan. Senyumnya memudar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Seijuurou yang kini melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kouki, merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Kemanapun yang kau mau," jawab Kouki yang membuang pandangan redupnya pada lantai linoleum yang mereka tapaki.

Kouki tersentak kaget ketika bibirnya disentuh ibu jari kapalan, dagunya diangkat, kepalanya didongakkan untuk menatap Seijuurou yang mendekat. Kian dekat, hingga Kouki memejamkan mata.

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sentuhan inosen. Seijuurou menarik kepalanya, memerhatikan Kouki yang ternyata balas memandangnya. Ia menunggu penolakan, Kouki tak memberikannya.

Kouki menenggak ludah ketika mata Seijuurou membayangi bibirnya—tapi hanya diam, dan ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Seijuurou. Kekhawatiran mengirik celah di hatinya, menepis ingatan akan jawaban Seijuurou dan kenyataan yang diketahui bahwa ia hanya replika masa lalu, Kouki mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk merengkuh leher suaminya, menariknya mendekat dan berjinjit sediki,t mengecup lagi bibir yang rapat—tak mengatakan apapun padanya serta membuat Kouki makin gelisah.

Inisiatif. Itu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada dalam diri Kouki. Sepasang mata merah terbeliak, ia tidak lagi menahan dirinya dan membalas ciuman suaminya lebih intens—tangannya memeluk Kouki erat-erat.

Lidahnya terjulur menjilati permukaan bibir dingin pun agak kering, terbuka, lantas menyelinap masuk—dibuat terkejut lagi karena organ lunak nan basah di balik lindungan pagar gigi itu menyambutnya. Selagi keduanya beradu, membelit lidah satu sama lain, menyebabkan campuran saliva mereka meleleh di sudut bibir Kouki, Seijuurou menyesap rasa pasta gigi mint yang tersisa di bibir pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Ia memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kouki, membuat tangan pemuda berambut coklat itu beralih menjambak halus rambutnya. Respons mantan pebasket Seirin itu menjadi stimulus bagi Seijuurou yang merasa itu adalah lampu hijau baginya untuk melanjutkan aksi mereka ke sesi berikutnya.

Langkahnya keduanya saling tersaruk karena kelekatan tubuh keduanya.

Seijuurou mendorong Kouki hingga ke meja makan, tubuh bagian atas suaminya melengkung meniduri meja setengah badan.

Kouki yang kehabisan napas, mengaduh pelan karena punggungnya bergesekan dengan dingin permukaan meja, mengerang protes karena Seijuurou berhenti menciumnya, menyambar bahu suaminya—menarik Seijuurou menelungkup di atas dirinya. Mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi dalam kecupan yang menghabiskan napas.

Kouki melihat senyum di bibir Seijuurou yang menciumnya. Mata berpupil mungilnya berkaca-kaca, pening digiling kenikmatan yang membuat dirinya menggigil, mabuk akan Seijuurou. Terlebih ketika tangan suaminya itu bergerak membelai pinggangnya. Kulit di daerah pinggang meremang bukan kepalang.

Seijuurou memosisikan tangan kiri menyangga kepala Kouki agar tidak berbenturan dengan meja, tapi tangan kanannya merambah pelan, lambat menyiksanya, menelusuri perut suaminya.

"Nnh. Sei—"Tak tahan dengan rangsangan yang dilandaskan tangan Seijuurou, Kouki melepas ciuman mereka.

Dirasakannya bibir Seijuurou bergerak menuju telinganya, membelai indera pendengarannya dengan tarikan napas yang sama berantakannya, lalu mengecupnya. Bibir sang penggoda menggores kulit sensitif Kouki dengan ciuman dan hisapan dari telinga, pada tengkuk, berlabuh pada ceruk leher. Tepat di atas tulang selangka dan jilatan basah yang terlalu mahir, gerigi rapi menggigitnya membuat Kouki kelimpungan.

"—hng—ukh!"

Kaus pemuda yang terlentang di meja disibak. Tangan lihai men-_dribble_ basket semasa dulu kini meliar merambahi seluk-beluk liatan otot apa adanya Kouki yang lunak dalam genggaman.

Kouki menanamkan ujung jari-jemarinya keras pada punggung bidang yang ditangkupnya, bergetar karena gejolak hasratnya dan Seijuurou yang saling bertemu.

"Seijuu—" Kouki tersedak ketika tubuhnya ditindih lebih keras hingga bahkan baju mereka yang tersisa tak terasa sama sekali masih melekati tubuh, menggelinjang saat Seijuurou menekan area paling panas mengeras dan sensitifnya dengan miliknya sendiri. "—rou—haanh!"

Wajah memerah parah, ditemukannya Seijuurou mengulum lembut kulit yang melapisi nadi berdenyut kuat di lehernya, menggoda meliriknya.

Kouki membalas perlakuan Seijuurou dengan membelai punggung pemuda itu, menahan kembangan senyuman kemenangan karena lenguhan pelan lolos dari bibir suaminya.

Kouki merinding ketika bersitatap dengan Seijuurou yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan, hanya siratan absolut takkan kalah yang ia pahami. Jari-jemari yang tadi menyinggung pinggangnya sekarang meremas pinggulnya, menyentuh fabrik celananya. Tangan Kouki sendiri berlari mengacak rambut merah lembut.

"Kouki. Khh."

Seijuurou mendadak menghentikan serangannya pada Kouki. Sepersekian detik mengingat kesalahan yang beberapa waktu pernah dilakukannya, malam pertama. Ia tidak ingin melewati hari-hari mengerikan itu lagi jika mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Yang diucapkan namanya bergetar, nostalgia mendengar namanya diucapkan yang terdengar sebasah dan sepanas seperti malam pertama. Airmata, wujud kenikmatan dan himpunan emosi yang Kouki rasakan bergumul, meleleh dari pelupuk matanya. Disingkapnya kaus di bagian punggung suaminya, memilin kausnya ke pundak, meraba sayang punggung berkulit dan otot padat hasil bermain basket bertahun-tahun.

Ketika Seijuurou meradang karena rangsangannya dan menghunjamkan ciuman ke tengah dadanya, masih terhalang serat-serat kain, bibir dan lidah jahat itu menggigit puting yang menegang pedih hingga basah di luar kaus, menyebabkannya jadi transparan. Terlebih saat melakukan itu, pandangannya bertemu dengan Seijuurou, terlalu seksi dan Kouki takluk dalam cumbuannya.

"Seijuurou … ahn. Ja-jangan berhe—ngh!"

Kouki merintih. Hatinya perih dengan kebutuhan dan keinginan. Pikirannya blur mencoba mengingat apa waktu malam pertama pun juga membuatnya segila ini. Ditariknya lagi Seijuurou, menenggelamkan mereka dalam ciuman yang memeras habis sisa-sisa kewarasan mereka.

_**Ring ring ring. **_

_**Ting tong! **_

—bukan hanya telpon berdering, bel rumah berdenting, bahkan ketel melengking nyaring.

Kedua pemuda itu tersentak. Masih terkait benang liur, dan bibir saling mencium, mereka berpandangan. Sorot kosong sesaat.

Kemesraan mereka yang memanas seketika kandas.

Seijuurou yang pertama bangun, menyumpah entah apa perlahan. Menarik Kouki untuk bangun dari posisi terlentang di meja, dan memeluknya sembari tangannya terjulur mematikan nyala api di kompor.

"Sei … a-ah." Kouki mendesah pelan ketika Seijuurou masih sempat-sempatnya menghisap lembut tengkuknya.

Suaminya tersebut menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Menarik turun kaus Kouki yang terbuka—dan basah agak transparan di bagian tertentu_—_terlihat amat menggoda, lalu membenarkan sendiri bajunya yang tadi disingkap oleh Kouki.

"Aku buka pintu, kau angkat telpon." Seijuurou menjilat perlahan luruhan campuran saliva mereka di bibirnya.

_**TING TONG!**_

_**TING TONG!**_

_**TING TONG!**_

Sebelum Seijuurou beranjak ke depan karena bel pintu rumah mereka sadis ditekan tanpa ampun, Kouki mengengggam tangannya—menariknya pelan. "Tu-tunggu! Ra-rambutmu, u-uhm—"

Seijuurou tentu tak bisa melihat sekacau apa tatanan rambutnya sekarang—karena tadi tangan Kouki hiperaktif mengacaknya penuh gairah. Dibiarkannya Kouki merapikan rambutnya asal tak mencuat dan menghancurkan image seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tuan Rumah ini bersumpah untuk _membunuh _siapa saja yang:

1). Menelepon kediaman Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Kouki pagi ini.

2). Semena-mena memencet bel dan bertamu ke kediaman mereka.

Sementara Kouki berlari ke ruang tamu, masih dengan bibir membengkak merah muda, baju basah di bagian dada—sudah terpakai seperti semula, rambut acak-acakan, tubuh berkilat di beberapa bagian karena bening saliva yang Seijuurou basahkan padanya dan berpeluh.

Jantungnya berdegup gugup melampaui semarak kembang api di festival Hanabi musim panas. Disambarnya gagang telepon, terbata dan terengah.

"Se-selamat pagi. Kediaman Akashi di sini.

Suara formal dari seberang telepon.

"… ah ... baiklah. Te-terima kasih sudah mengirimkannya."

* * *

Segerombolan vokal bersatu padu, sumbang_. "Oha—" _

Tatapan mematikan menyambut mereka.

"—_you." _

_Gulped. _

"Ka-kalau kau sedang bertengkar lagi dengan Kouki-_kun_, tenang saja, Akashicchi! Kami datang ke mari untuk membantu."

"Aku lapar, belum sarapan dan sudah diseret ke mari, Aka-_chin_."

"Aku kebetulan membawakan lucky-item Sagitarius hari ini, _nanodayo_. Ini pasti akan meningkatkan peruntunganmu dan suamimu lagi."

"Furi—ah, Kouki mana? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Aaargh, singkirkan Nigou dariku, Kuroko!"

"Tapi Kouki-_kun_ pasti juga merindukan Nigou, Kagami-_kun_. Akashi-_kun_, Kouki-_kun_ mana? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Untuk kali ini, Aomine, yang biasanya paling gagal paham di antara mereka semua, mata azuranya menyipit tajam. Menelisik tampang berantakan pemimpin _Kiseki no Sedai_ tersebut. Otaknya konek seketika. Matanya langsung melotot.

"A-apa … kami menginterupsi sesuatu, Akashi?" tanya si pemuda berkulit gelap itu horror.

_**BRAK.**_

Hempasan angin menghantamkan penolakan mentah-mentah dari pemilik _real-estate_ Akashi tersebut, membanting pintu tertutup.

Para pemuda bersurai warna-warni itu terbengong di depan pintu.

Dari dalam terdengar ketukan tapak kaki dan percakapan.

"Sei, si-siapa yang datang?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa—"

Di tengah kekagetan tak terkira itu_—_karena pemimpin Kiseki no Sedai itu menolak kedatangan mereka, seorang pria berseragam kantor pos mengucap permisi pada para pemuda yang masih melongo syok. Menekan bel lagi beberapa kali.

"Sei—"

"—tsk. Masuklah, Kouki. Biar aku yang bukakan."

"E-eh—"

Pintu terbuka lagi.

Sebelum Seijuurou mendampratkan amarahnya pada mereka yang ia pikir akan menyerukan protes karena pintu dibanting tertutup persis depan wajah, ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya masih melongo syok, menoleh pada pada orang inosen yang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat padanya.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Akashi Kouki?"

Seijuurou menelitinya sesaat. Tukang pos. "Benar," jawabnya datar.

Pegawai pos tersebut membuka tasnya, menyerahkan selembar amplop putih tebal dan bon—bukti transaksi pembayaran dari pihak pengirim surat. Dikeluarkannya sebuah pulpen dan buku, tersenyum profesional. "Anda Akashi Kouki? Saya mohon tolong tanda tangan ini dulu."

Kouki yang sudah merapikan diri semampunya, muncul dari balik punggung Seijuurou. Terbelalak menemukan Kiseki no Sedai yang masih mematung di pintu. Ia menoleh pada pegawai pos. "Sa-saya Akashi Kouki."

Diambilnya bolpoin, dan menandatangani buku. Mengucapkan terima kasih pada tukang pos yang berlalu pergi, lalu memandang gugup para pemuda yang kini ia tahu menginterupsi aktifitas seksualnya dengan Seijuurou barusan.

Aomine berekspresi makin horror. Dugaannya terkonfirmasi, dari betapa berantakan penampilan Kouki (rambut acak-acakan, baju yang basah sedikit transparan dan kusut sekali, bibir yang membengkak, dan yang paling menonjol adalah _kiss-marks_ di lehernya).

Pemuda dim itu berdeham kaku. "Sepertinya, kami harus—"

"Ma-masuklah." Kouki menggeser Seijuurou yang berdiri menghalangi pintu, mengabaikan lirikan tajam—isyarat rotes—dari suaminya. "Maaf, aku … uhm … permisi dulu."

Secepat kilat, Kouki kabur dari hadapan mereka. Menyisakan _Kiseki no Sedai_ berdiri di sekitar pintu.

Pandangan Seijuurou menguliti mereka hidup-hidup. "Kenapa kalian ke sini?"

"Pertemuan rutin kita." Kuroko menjawab tenang, rona tak kentara di pipi—baru paham apa alasan Seijuurou tak menghendaki kedatangan mereka. Melangkah tenang masuk ke rumah.

"Akashicchi tidak merespons pesan kami, sih." Kise yang inosen melampauinya—memilih pura-pura tak sadar.

Murasakibara tak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia mengendus wangi teh dan perutnya protes minta diisi.

"…tidak seperti yang Kuroko katakan, sepertinya kau tidak butuh bantuan kami untuk mendekati Kouki." Kagami menggaruk pipi salah tingkah, berjalan menyusul yang lain masuk ke dalam.

Midorima melenggang, wajahnya kaku. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju, Akashi."

"Kalau kau mau menyusulnya mandi dan melanjutkan yang tadi, jangan lama-lama … oke." Aomine menepuk sekilas bahu mantan kapten tim basketnya.

Seijuurou menarik napas dalam. Berdecak pelan. Membanting pintu tertutup dan membiarkan teman-temannya sesuka hati berkeliaran di rumahnya sementara ia ke lantai dua menuju ruangannya dengan Kouki.

* * *

Pagi tadi sudah sempurna. Kouki mengajaknya kencan, bahkan berinisiatif banyak dalam sesi gulat panas di meja makan tadi pagi.

Tapi semua itu hancur sejak kedatangan _Kiseki no Sedai_, atas nama pertemuan rutin—reuni, mereka kini malah pergi bersama. Seijuurou—yang mengalah hanya karena bujukan Kouki—memboyong mereka ke peternakan keluarga Akashi. Selain karena ada padang rumput luas dan hijau, ada lapangan basket, tapi ada taman bunganya juga.

Kouki tidak berdekatan dengannya lagi—menjaga jarak karena ada teman-temannya. Seijuurou paham—walau tak puas, Kouki memang tidak suka memamerkan kemesraan di muka publik.

Bagian taman bunga dengan payung-payung besar, kursi dan meja taman, villa di dekat peternakan keluarga Akashi disulap jadi tempat pesta _barbecue_—dadakan.

Kouki yang baru saja mendapatkan seporsi—diberikan Kagami yang memasak untuk semuanya, mengedarkan pandangan. Tak menemukan Seijuurou—yang menghilang entah kemana karena katanya ada telepon dari relasi bisnis. Ia duduk di bangku sendiri, menyantap yakiniku. Lezat di lidah, hambar baginya. Tak ada rasa, malah membuatnya ingin muntah. Kouki memaksa mengunyah lamat-lamat, menekan kegundahannya dan memantapkan tekad, memandang bunga-bunga yang indah.

Hatinya tetap tak tenteram.

Di ujung jalan setapak, dilihatnya Seijuurou ada di antara liukan bunga-bunga, tengah mengelus kuda putih bersih kesayangannya. Jantungnya serasa jungkir balik, Kouki buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya. Dan melesat menghampiri suaminya.

Seijuurou menoleh ketika Kouki berlari menghampirinya, tersengal-sengal setiba di dekatnya.

"Su-sudah makan, Sei?"

Tangannya yang semula menepuk leher jenjang Yukimaru, beralih membelai punggung melengkuk—Kouki tengah membungkuk. "Tidak selera."

Kouki menormalkan napasnya. Ditegapkannya lagi tubuhnya, menatap cemas suaminya. "Apa … ka-karena kau tahu ada bumbu jahe di Yakiniku buatan Kagami? Atau karena onigiri yang dibuat Murasakibara pakai Wakame?"

Seijuurou mengerjapkan mata. "Kau tahu dari mana aku tidak suka?"

Garis bahunya menegang, menurun lesu. Kouki menghindari pandangannya. "Ta-tahu … dari Kuroko dan Midorima." Ia buru-buru menambahkan, "A-aku bertanya pada mereka. Aku ingin tahu…"

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?" tanya Seijuurou tenang, ditariknya tali kekang Yukimaru agar kudanya itu tidak menyantap bunga.

Kouki pelan menjawab, "Tentang … kau." Kouki mengerling ke samping, bunga-bunga tak bersalah lebih menarik dipandangi. "A-aku … tidak tahu apa-apa te-tentangmu."

Seijuurou tertegun, tidak pernah merasakan hari lebih cerah, dan matahari sehangat hari ini. Pandangannya melembut. "Tanya saja padaku."

Sunyi. Alih-alih menanggapi, Kouki malah mengelus kuda kesayangan suaminya itu canggung.

Di hari sebenderang hari ini, Seijuurou melihat semu tipis di wajah Kouki. Ketika bersitatap dengan suaminya, ia didera firasat aneh lagi—karena sorot mata berpupil mungil itu yang menyesakkan. Semua itu teralih tatkala angin berhembus kencang, dan bunga-bunga di sekeliling mereka bergoyang seperti ilalang. Kouki instan tersenyum karenanya.

"Kenapa kau suka melihat bunga ditiup angin?"

Kouki menatap sendu bunga-bunga tersebut, seperti yang disukainya sejak kecil. "Karena … bunga-bunga itu terlihat seperti menari-nari. Seperti mereka bahagia karena angin berhembus, bernyanyi untuk mereka." Bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Ibuku dulu bilang, bunga-bunga itu bahagia karena angin menyenandungkan lagu cinta untuknya."

Dan lagi-lagi Kouki meninggalkan Seijuurou, merambah petak-petak bunga, menggumamkan lagu yang nostalgia baginya. Lagu yang samar-samar ia ingat.

Seijuurou bergeming. Lagu yang pertama kali diajarkan ibunya, yang pertama kali dikuasainya dan sering dimainkan dengan biola.

_Love's Joy. _

Yukimaru meringkik pelan, menyantap sebarisan bunga lily dari sepetak bunga yang memisahkan tuannya dari suaminya.

"Kouki, kau pernah tanya saat kita _bersama lagi_ di Hitachi Seaside Park, aku suka bunga apa."

"Uhm. Bunga apa yang kau suka?"

"Lily putih." Jeda. "Kau tahu artinya?"

Kouki menyadari kehadiran Seijuurou di belakangnya, pilu menatap bunga-bunga yang bahkan tak bisa menghiburnya. Dirinya pengecut, batal untuk mengutarakan apa yang telah dipikirkannya selama dua minggu terakhir.

"Pengabdian, persahabatan … err, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tawa kecil, enggan mengingat arti yang bunga yang diketahuinya hanya sebatas informasi dari internet.

Tawa rendah yang melodis. Bisikan, _"Kau begitu suka tapi tak tahu arti sebenarnya."_ –itu tenggelam dalam ciuman Seijuurou pada Kouki.

Sebulir airmata jatuh menghujani sebuah kelopak lily putih.

* * *

Usai menurunkan Kuroko dan Kagami_—_yang menumpang di mobil Seijuurou_—_di halte agar mereka bisa naik bus dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Seijuurou bersama Kouki berkendara menembus malam dan kota, hendak pulang ke rumah. Keduanya tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Sampai Kouki menghembuskan napas panjang, beringsut mengambil ranselnya. "Sei."

"Hmm?"

"Aku … rindu keluargaku. A-aku … ingin pulang."

"Malam-malam begini? Tidak besok atau minggu depan saja?"

"…tidak. Kau … bisa pulang ke rumah duluan. Aku turunkan saja di halte bus setelah ini. Nanti aku ke sana sendiri."

"Sendiri?" Seijuurou mengerling Kouki. Dahinya berkerut dalam, denyar tak nyaman kembali merayapi hatinya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tapi kau besok harus bekerja. Na-nanti kau kelelahan—"

"—tidak masalah. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

Kouki membuka bibir, menutup lagi. Pasrah. Dibiarkannya Seijuurou mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Ia melirik berulang kali pada Seijuurou, suaminya terlihat berpikir keras—pasti menganalisis tingkahnya yang semakin aneh.

Arah rumah Kouki jelas berjauhan dari villa Akashi dan rumah keduanya. Mereka baru sampai ketika malam mulai meraja. Pekarangan rumah sederhananya diterangi lampu taman, tapi jendela-jendela dari kamar gelap—mungkin penghuninya sudah terlelap. Kouki keluar dari mobil, berkaca-kaca matanya menatap rumah yang telah ia tinggalkan selama dua bulan.

Seijuurou juga keluar dari mobil, tatapannya datar menatapi Kouki yang menyandang ranselnya. Suaminya berbalik, wajahnya sendu diterangi lampu pekarangan rumah. Dilihatnya Kouki membuka ransel, mengeluarkan selembar amplop putih padanya. Amplop tebal yang diantar tukang pos tadi pagi.

"Bu-bukalah … saat kau sampai di rumah nanti." Kouki menunduk memandangi sepatu keduanya.

Sepasang mata merah menyempitkan fokusnya pada Kouki. "Apa maksudmu? Tidakkah kau ingin aku juga menginap—"

"Pulanglah, Sei." Kouki maju, perlahan-lahan memeluknya, membenamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya, melirih sedih. "Kumohon." Merintih, "Kumohon, Sei…"

Seijuurou tergeming. Ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan sepanjang hari. Meski Kouki memohon dirinya untuk pergi—pulang ke rumah mereka, tapi pelukannya mengerat—seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Kouki tak tahu mana yang lebih menyesakkan baginya. Terharu pulang kembali ke rumahnya, atau Seijuurou yang balas mendekapnya. Mereka berpelukan lebih lama dari yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Seakan tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Seolah waktu bisa berhenti di detik ini.

Kouki yang pertama melepaskan. Matanya panas bukan main, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi lidahnya kelu. Dan Seijuurou malah mengecup bibirnya lembut, meremuk-redam hatinya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti," ucapnya seperti janji. "Pulang ke rumah kita."

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kouki perlahan—tersisip penyesalan mendalam, "dan terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sei."

Kouki tersenyum semampunya, berbanding terbalik yang Seijuurou ingat tatkala dalam memori masa lalunya tentang bocah yang tersenyum polos menyeka airmata di bawah terang bulan, terasa seperti perpisahan lagi.

Perpisahan yang sesungguhnya Seijuurou takutkan.

Dalam kurungan malam, Kouki tidak melihat ekspresi suaminya saat itu.

Ia berbalik dari suaminya, menuju gerbang rumah, membuka kunci gesernya yang berderit pelan. Masuk ke dalam pekarangan, lalu menyelinap menuju pintu geser ruang keluarga yang ia tahu takkan dikunci untuk segera masuk. Dia tidak mau melihat Seijuurou lagi—karena keteguhan hatinya bisa seketika luluh-lantak.

Tak lama, terdengar suara deru mesin mobil menjauh, Kouki terduduk di dekat _kotatsu_ ruang keluarga rumahnya yang gelap. Memeluk lutut, gemetar melirih "Aku pengecut." dan kenangannya bersama Seijuurou membuatnya merasa begitu buruk.

* * *

_Ketika akhirnya gadis itu bertemu lagi dengan suaminya yang ia pikir pasti telah berbahagia dengan gadis lain, di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, disadarinya seseorang yang hanya berstatus formal suaminya bahkan sudah tak sudi lagi menatapnya. _

_Ia menguatkan diri, lalu berkata, "Aku … ingin minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku … atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu. Untuk semua sakit yang kaurasakan gara-gara aku." _

"_Untuk seorang pesimis sepertimu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah meminta maaf." Pemuda itu dingin menanggapinya. _

"_Tolong dengarkan aku dulu." Gadis itu mendesah. Memainkan jari-jemarinya yang berkeringat dingin dalam genggaman. "Aku ingin kau tahu … aku benar-benar belajar berusaha mencintaimu." _

"_Aku tidak melihat usahamu itu." _

"_Aku melakukannya." Gadis itu menyelipkan helai-helai rambutnya ke balik telinga. Wajahnya menyendu. "Saat bersamaku, aku benar-benar merasa dicintai olehmu. Mungkin kau tak mengerti seberapa stressnya aku mencoba balas mencintaimu dan merasa sangat bersalah."_

"…" _Pria itu meliriknya, seolah penjelasan itu terdengar meragukan. _

"_Tapi, aku tahu sekarang kau mencintainya. Dan aku ingin kau bahagia, walaupun kita tidak bersama." _

_Gadis itu menghirup napas dalam, menghelanya dalam kerelaan dan ketabahan. Nanar memandang suaminya._

"_Jadi … pernikahan ini memang harus diakhiri." _

_Gadis itu menangis. Bibir merah mudanya bergetar, melukis senyum menyedihkan. Ia bergeser sedikit, memeluk suaminya untuk terakhir kali. _

"_Kita mungkin tak bisa bersama. Memang harus sampai di sini saja." _

_Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya hampa. Ia tidak sejahat itu untuk menatap perempuan ini dengan pandangan keji seperti saat ia pulang terakhir kali ke rumah sambil menggandeng gadis selingkuhannya, ia memeluk mantan istrinya itu, dan memejamkan mata. _

_Gadis tersebut membenarkan pernyataannya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Lelaki ini yang begitu menyukai kekerasan dan sering mengintimidasi, namun sentuhan dan cintanya sedemikian lembut. _

_Lelaki yang aneh, lelaki yang pernah jadi suaminya dan akan segera diceraikannya. _

"_Terima kasih … sudah sempat membuatku merasa begitu dicintai."_

* * *

Dalam amplop yang Kouki berikan, adalah wujud nyata firasat yang dirasakan Seijuurou—bagaimanapun ia masih punya firasat tajam untuk memprediksi masa depan.

Penggalan akhir novel Kiriko.

Sebuah cincin pernikahan.

Selembar kertas alamat ke kantor Pemuka Adat dan satu jadwal.

Berlembar-lembar uang dengan selipan memo untuk membayar Pemuka Adat.

Satu konklusi: **perceraian**.

Jika pagi ini dilimpah anugerah indah, sepanjang hari ini amatlah cerah, maka malam ini adalah derita musibah.

Yang paling Seijuurou takutkan: kehilangan—terutama setelah ditinggal ibunya. Pernikahannya memang tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Mungkin benar kecaman ayahnya, ia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Kouki dan dirinya sendiri.

Tempat tidurnya terlalu besar untuk dirinya seorang diri.

Sepi.

Mengerikan.

Seijuurou mendekamkan wajah depresifnya pada bantal Kouki, menghirup sisa-sisa wangi suaminya yang tertinggal.

Ini karmanya karena telah melupakan Kouki.

* * *

_Pertemuan pertama mereka diiringi bisik-bisik angin pada rerumputan, pepohonan, dan bunga-bunga, tentang nada-nada melodis yang indah. _

_Alunan biola itu menuntun langkah mungil mendekat. Tangannya menyibak semak bunga yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Matanya menemukan seorang bocah sebaya dirinya tengah berdiri menjulang angkuh, menatap ke bawah dari atas puncak panjatan mainan, usai memainkan sebuah lagu. _

_Love's Joy. _

_Bocah yang baru datang menggigil ketakutan karena ditatap tajam begitu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bersikeras memanjat pipa-pipa besi. Tangan kecilnya terulur, anak lelaki yang tengah memegang biola itu datar memandang tangannya. _

"_Tu-turun dari situ! A-awas nanti ka-kau jatuh!" serunya ketakutan. "Se-sebentar, a-aku akan menolongmu!" _

_Anak lelaki tersebut mengerjapkan mata. Berpikir bahwa bocah gemetaran itu aneh. Sudah tahu yang butuh ditolong adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat dan sering lihat bahwa bocah ini adalah bocah yang suka berlari-lari gembira bersama kakaknya, riang bukan kepalang, tertawa mengagumi bunga di Hitachi Seaside Park. Tanpa sudut bibir tertarik ke atas, geli. _

"_Se-sedikit lagi, sa-sabar, jangan takut! Ah, kalau kau jatuh, nanti semak-semak bunga itu akan menolongmu—" _

—_dan bocah yang kaku memanjat rangka balok mainan itulah yang gemetar ketakutan, berteguh hati untuk menolongnya___—yang sebenarnya amatlah tak perlu,_ banyak bicara pula._

_Sebelum bocah aneh itu tergelincir, anak tersebut menggenggam tangannya. Menariknya ke atas. Duduk di sampingnya. _

"_Kau nyaris mati—" _

"—_itu tadi musik yang bagus sekali! Tapi, aku khawatir kau ja-jatuh dari atas sini—" _

_Cengirannya polos. Memikat. Dan anak dengan harga diri tinggi itu melunak memandang bocah yang berseri-seri konyol memandangnya, berceloteh betapa menakjubkan lagu yang tadi ia mainkan. _

* * *

Kuroko terbangun pagi ini, ketika ponselnya bergetar dua kali. Dua pesan masuk. Matanya yang masih belum fokus diusap, masih berat, pasti pagi masih terlalu muda atau ia terlalu letih karena reuni menyenangkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ kemarin. Dilihatnya pengirim pesan singkatnya sepasang suami-suami.

Isinya sama.

Seketika ia tersentak bangun, tercenung syok.

_/"Kuroko/Tetsuya, aku dan Seijuurou/Kouki akan bercerai besok lusa."/ _

* * *

Kedua orangtua itu terkejut ketika pagi menemukan si bungsu yang sudah menikah meringkuk di ruang keluarga. Kondisinya terlihat lebih buruk daripada penderita lepra. Dia benar-benar menderita.

Satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga itu tak bertanya apapun, melihat putranya yang biasanya ceria itu kini tampak merana, ia beranjak memeluk pemuda yang telah meninggalkan rumah selama dua bulan. Airmata tumpah-ruah dalam pelukan sang ibu tanpa isakan. Ia membelai rambut coklat yang diwariskan darinya. Mengecupi lembut seluruh permukaan putra anaknya, ikut menangis.

Sang ayah menghembuskan napas panjang. Paham benar bahwa Kouki saat ini lebih membutuhkan ibunya, karena itulah ia beranjak menuju telepon rumah. Memencet sebuah nomor, menghubungi putra sulungnya.

Sebuah surat tergeletak di sisi telepon. Surat yang sudah mereka terima sejak tiga hari lalu, dikirim pada orangtua penyandang nama Akashi dan Furihata. Bertajuk memilukan.

**Perceraian. **

Kelelahan menangis sekian lama, Kouki terlelap dekat _kotatsu_.

Begitu terbangun, tak ada yang membahas tentang perceraian dalam waktu dua hari lagi. Orangtuanya menyambutnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kouki tahu keputusannya dihargai oleh kedua orangtuanya, meski ada sesuatu dalam diri mereka yang terkesan menyayangkan keputusannya.

Kouki tidak banyak bicara, dan itu bisa dimengerti.

Jika tidak diomeli halus oleh ibunya, mungkin Kouki takkan berhenti melamun, diam saja, tidak mandi, tidak mau makan sesuap pun. Ayahnya berusaha membuat lelucon_—_sama sekali tidak lucu, Kouki tersenyum berusaha terlihat terhibur. Kakaknya menelepon ke rumah, bertanya tenang apa hari esok setelah lusa Kouki mau pergi ikut bersama keluarganya ke Hitachi Seaside Park, dan Kouki tercekat—teringat Seijuurou, tapi ia tidak kuasa menolak.

Ia mengecek ponsel. Puluhan SMS dan _Misscall_ dari teman-temannya. Bertanya apa benar Kouki akan bercerai dari Seijuurou, jika iya mereka minta Kouki mempertimbangkannya lagi sekaligus turut berduka cita. Memutuskan setelah nanti ia resmi bercerai, baru akan mengonfirmasi semuanya pada teman-teman.

Kouki bersyukur punya keluarga yang lengkap dan teman-teman yang penuh perhatian. Selalu menjadi tempatnya berpulang, dan selalu mendampinginya dalam suka-duka.

Seijuurou tak mengirimkan pesan satu pun, tidak juga menelponnya. Bagaimana dia? Dengan pemikiran itu, keesokan harinya, Kouki makin tersiksa—frustrasi karena seluruh inci tubuhnya malah mengingat Seijuurou dan kenangan mereka.

Memaki diri sendiri betapa dulu dia dingin sekali pada suaminya.

Ia jahat pada … Seijuurou yang memberi kritik dan saran untuk novelnya, yang memasak makanan kesukaannya—mengejutkannya, yang sebenarnya ia tunggu kepulangannya setiap malam dan membuatnya gelisah kalau Seijuurou lembur, yang memberikan dukungan moral (langsung ataupun tidak) setiap berhadapan dengan Masaomi, yang selalu ekspresif di dekatnya—tawa dan senyumnya memesona, yang mengajarinya berdansa, yang mengajaknya ke Hitachi Seaside Park, yang memedulikannya.

Suami yang menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya hangat, dan yang bercinta dengannya. Seijuurou yang dirindukannya.

Seijuurou yang sadis, intimidatif, dan menjadikan dirinya replika.

Tidak hanya jwanya tersiksa mengingat Seijuurou, fisiknya yang sudah terasa tidak nyaman sejak sebulan lalu turut menyiksanya.

Seharian ini pula perutnya kram, seolah bagian organ-organ dalam berkelonjotan, bergolak tak nyaman memikirkan semua itu. Kouki semakin pusing, terlebih ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, bolak-balik ke kamar mandi karena mungkin ia menenggak ocha buatan ibunya—buang air kecil berkali-kali, tidak tahu kenapa ia menyukai sekali ocha buatan ibunya hari ini.

Ia lelah, dan beberapa kali muntah—pusing dan mual.

"Kouki, kau sakit, Sayang?" Ibunya mengkhawatirkannya.

Kouki menggeleng, kelelahan. Menggerung, "Aku … stress. Itu saja, Bu."

Ibunya menatapinya seksama. Meneliti dirinya, sesaat berpikir, lalu mengulas senyum sendu, menggeleng pada diri sendiri. Dipaksanya Kouki untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur, menyelimutinya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok akan jadi hari yang berat."

Kouki mengangguk, bergelung dalam selimut. Bayangan akan perceraian hari esok mencegahnya untuk tertidur lelap. Tempat tidurnya sepi. Tak ada yang tidur di sisinya.

Seijuurou tidak tidur di sisinya.

Karma ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi Kouki.

* * *

Masaomi menghitung hari sejak surat itu dikirim. Menghembuskan napas panjang usai membaca surat dari menantunya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Pernikahan ini tidak akan berhasil. Pandangannya teralih pada bingkai foto mendiang istrinya, menatapinya kecewa, merasa kepercayaannya untuk melaksanakan wasiat istrinya itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

_"Harusnya kau mendengarkanku, Shiori. Semua ini hanya menyakiti Seijuurou."_

Tepat empat hari kemudian, Seijuurou pulang ke rumah.

Masaomi ingin menjejalkan padanya tentang strata sosial, norma kenormalan bahwa takdir memasangkan lelaki dengan perempuan, pandangan muka umum bahwa seorang pewaris Akashi pernikahannya gagal itu sangat memalukan, dan sebagainya. Ini kesalahan fatal, tidak boleh terjadi lagi.

Tapi melihat roman kekalahan putranya, kehilangan mendalam—ekspresi seperti ketika mereka kehilangan figur ibu dan istri rumah ini, Masaomi tak jadi melakukan semuanya. Membatalkan semua pekerjaannya hari itu, mengajak Seijuurou pergi ke peternakan Akashi untuk bertemu Yukimaru, ditolak mentah-mentah.

Akhirnya ia memaksa Seijuurou main shogi melawannya, menyalakan televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan NBA, berniat mengalihkan pikiran putranya sedikit dari perceraian.

Setelah ronde (dan kekalahan telak) kesembilan, putra tunggalnya pelan bertanya kenapa dirinya berlaku tidak normal.

Masaomi lamat-lamat menyerahkan surat yang dikirimkan menantunya.

"Aku tahu besok kau dan Kouki akan bercerai."

Seijuurou datar memandang surat itu. Tertera surat dikirim untuk keluarga Akashi dan Furihata. Dikirim empat hari lalu. Ia memandang cincin nikah yang masih tersemat di jari manis tangan kanannya, punya Kouki pun ada padanya. Pahit menyimpulkan.

"Jadi Kouki sudah menyiapkan semuanya … dan aku yang terakhir tahu."

Masaomi tidak menanggapi, menyimpulkan bahwa dugaannya waktu terakhir kali bertamu ke rumah putra dan menantunya keliru, dugaannya ketika kedua pemuda itu makan malam di rumahnya dan Seijuurou berlari mencari Kouki itu tidak membuahkan perubahan seperti yang dipercayai istrinya.

Kekalahan ditelakkan dengan _checkmate_ kesepuluh.

* * *

Kakaknya memeluknya lama ketika tiba di rumah pagi itu, tepat di hari perceraian Kouki. Berbisik penyesalan karena terlambat datang.

Kouki menggeleng, balas mendekapnya erat. Lalu keduanya masuk ke ruang keluarga, ayah mereka tengah menyiapkan mobil untuk keberangkatan mereka, dan ibunya yang sudah berpakaian rapi tengah membuka album foto lama.

Kakaknya lebih lihai membuat Kouki tersenyum, meledek ringan ketika melihat foto bayi, batita, dan balita Kouki—terutama yang sedang telanjang. Mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas, berpura-pura berkeluh-kesah.

"Kenapa Adikku terlalu cepat dewasa, sih? Dia tidak lucu lagi."

Kouki berpura-pura cemberut, mengelak dari sentuhan nakal kakaknya lagi. Bersungut sebal. "Tidak selamanya aku jadi anak kecil, _Aniki_."

Album berikutnya di buka. Masa kanak-kanak yang menggemaskan. Sampai ke bagian mereka sering berwisata ke taman bunga kesukaan Kouki.

Ibunya bertopang dagu, ikut berpura-pura kecewa, "Kenapa kalian terlalu cepat besar, sih?" Kendati matanya melembut memandang momen-momen itu, jari-jari yang dikeruti penuaan membelai sayang setiap lembaran foto dalam album.

Sampai ada sebuah foto terselip, foto ibunya dengan seorang wanita muda bermata dan berambut merah.

Kouki mencelos, teringat Seijuurou. "Ini siapa, Bu?"

Kakaknya menjitak kepalanya. "Kau ini, kouki! Masa mertua sendiri tidak tahu?"

Ibunya mengerjapkan mata pada putra bungsunya. "Akashi Shiori-_san_. Masa kau tidak ingat?"

Mata Kouki terpancang kaku pada foto ibunya dan ibu Seijuurou yang duduk berdampingan di taman, melambai ke kamera.

"_Okaa-san _jadi ingat … dulu Shiori-_san_ bilang padaku, Seijuurou adalah putra kesayangannya, anak satu-satunya … jadi anak yang terlalu dewasa karena suaminya terlalu tegas dan keras padanya. Seijuurou jarang berekspresi dan berbahagia, sampai bertemu denganmu, Kouki."

Sepasang mata terbelalak. Kouki tercenung bingung.

Ibunya tidak menyadari kedua putranya terdiam, ia membalikkan lembaran album, tertawa pelan melihat foto sepasang anak kecil yang duduk di atas panjatan mainan. Yang satu tengah bermain biola, yang satu lagi tengah bertepuk tangan kekanak-kanakan dan tertawa gembira.

"_Okaa-san _jadi ingat malam itu … kami semua pusing mencari kalian berdua hilang kemana. _Okaa-san_ dan Shiori-_san_ bahkan sudah menangis karena kalian tidak juga ditemukan. Ternyata kalian muncul sendiri, Seijuurou saat itu masih polos … bilang ingin menikahimu, melamarmu. Dan kau juga tertawa senang sekali."

"Aku juga ingat momen epic itu! Astaga, aku masih tidak bisa lupa ekspresi Ayah dan Masaomi _Ojii_-_san_ saat itu!" Kakaknya tergelak mengingat saat itu.

"_Okaa-san … Aniki … _ka-kalian bicara apa?"

Gelak tawa dan senyum pupus seketika. Mereka menoleh pada Kouki yang wajahnya bingung, ketakutan, dan gelisah bukan main.

"Kouki … kau tidak ingat?" tanya kakaknya, tak kalah bingung.

"Kau pernah bertemu Seijuurou dulu, saat kau masih delapan tahun." Ibunya bertutur pelan, ia pun sama bingung karena Kouki malah tidak ingat.

"Kau pernah mencoba menolongnya karena kau pikir dia tersangkut di atas panjatan bilang kau bertemu anak lelaki aneh, dan akhirnya sering bermain bersamanya saat keluarga kita kebetulan sama-sama berlibur di dekat Hitachi Seaside Park."

Pening. Pusing. Kepalanya berputar-putar seperti pusara, mendongkrak memorinya. "A-aku ingat, samar-samar kurasa … ta-tapi—"

Horror.

"—itu … Seijuurou?"

Ibunya menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kupikir kau menikahi Seijuurou karena kalian menepati janji semasa kecil."

"Bu-bukan. I-itu karena Ayah dan ibu … bahkan Kakak juga … begitu bertemu Seijuurou langsung menyukainya, terlebih kalian menerima saat Seijuurou dengan aneh melamarku yang laki-laki—"

Kouki merasakan kepalanya pusing, hatinya perih mengingat memori yang terlupa.

"—itu karena kalian. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa Ayah, Ibu, dan Masaomi-_san _tidak membicarakan bahwa kalian mustahil tidak punya anak dariku dan Seijuurou."

"Kouki…" Ibu dan kakaknya berpandangan tak mengerti. Bingung kenapa Kouki ternyata selama ini tidak menyadari Seijuurou suaminya sama dengan bocah yang dulu ditemuinya di Hitachi Seaside Park.

Ayahnya mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka sejak masuk dan hendak memberitahukan bahwa mobil sudah siap. Ia menghampiri Kouki, menghela napas panjang. Mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Kami merestui kalian … karena ada sesuatu yang kau, dan mungkin juga Seijuurou, belum ketahui tentangmu, Kouki."

Perkataan ayahnya sambil lalu tak dicerna olehnya. Memori mengalir deras ke benak pemuda yang merasakan matanya memanas. Teringat cara pandang mata Seijuurou yang menyesakkannya—ternyata merindukannya. Terngiang perkataannya.

_._

_._

"_Dulu seperti ini, banyak bicara dan tidak pernah berhenti. Berlari seolah tidak akan kehabisan energi. Tidak banyak berubah."_

_._

_._

"_Aku suka datang ke sini untuk melihatnya menertawakan bunga-bunga di sini. Tidak bisa diam, mendadak hiperaktif di tempat ini, dan jika sudah waktunya pulang, ia tidak mau."_

_._

_._

"_Dia adalah orang yang kutemui saat berumur delapan tahun di Hitachi Seaside Park. Manis, baik dan juga periang. Awalnya aku tidak pernah menghitung eksistensinya karena dia penakut—melihat cicadas malah lari, cengeng—terjatuh sekali lalu menangis, dan aneh sekali karena dia selalu tertawa setiap melihat bunga-bunga bergoyang ditiup angin—aku tidak mengerti semua itu sampai hari ini. Tapi ternyata … dia berhati teguh—jika sudah bertekad, meski ketakutan, ia akan melakukannya. Sejak kecil, dia selalu begitu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_/"Sepertinya ada, Kouki-_kun_. Dulu saat di Teikou, Akashi-_kun_ pernah cerita tentang cinta pertamanya di masa kecil saat kami main _Truth or Dare_ dan dia pilih _Truth_. Mungkin dia masih mencintainya sampai sekarang."/ _

_._

_._

"_Kalau begitu … apa kau mencintainya, Sei?" _

"_Sangat." _

_._

_._

"_Sampai kita bertemu lagi nanti … jangan lupakan aku, ya?"_

"_Tidak akan._

_._

_._

"_Suatu waktu, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Hanya sesaat. Aku melupakannya karena baru bertemu lagi dengannya tujuh tahun kemudian. Meski hanya pertemuan singkat dan aku lama mengingat, tapi waktu sesingkat itu sangat membekas di hatiku. Dia membuatku sadar arti perjuangan dan kemenangan yang sebenarnya. Ini karma … seperti aku melupakannya, dia pun melupakanku."_

_._

_._

" _Kemudian entah bagaimana dan juga latih tanding—yang aku mau-mau saja menyejajarkan diri dengan sekolah baru lemah itu—kami menjadi dekat dan berteman. Berlibur beberapa kali ke tempat hiburan bersama teman-teman, sayangnya tidak ada jalan-jalan ke taman yang dulu sama-sama kami datangi. Selama waktu itu pun, dia tetap tidak ingat padaku. Sampai saat ini, kurasa dia tidak ingat padaku."_

_._

_._

"_Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang lelaki itu."_

_._

_._

_**("Cause I do love you, Kouki.") **_

_._

_._

Tangis meleleh.

"KOUKI!"

Keluarganya berteriak kaget. Kouki tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, ia berlari keluar rumah, berlari menuju ke tempat cerainya dan Seijuurou.

* * *

Masaomi mengerling Pemuka Adat yang menyiapkan meja berlapis taplak hitam, mengawasinya memberikan palu pada putranya. Ia ada di sini sebagai saksi untuk melihat perceraian, dan sebagai orangtua yang tidak bisa menghibur anaknya selain ada di sisinya.

Seijuurou melepaskan cincin nikah yang dikenakannya. Mengeluarkan cincin yang Kouki kembalikan padanya.

Bukan sepasang cincin ini yang ingin Seijuurou remukkan, melainkan palunya. Kenyataan pedih ini.

"Apa pasanganmu akan datang,Tuan Akashi?"

Seijuurou tidak menatap Pemuka Adat yang tenang dan sopan bertanya padanya. Ia menghela napas pendek, wajahnya dingin—tak mau memperlihatkan ketakutan dan kelemahannya. "Mungkin tidak akan datang."

"Jika tidak datang, prosesi bisa dilakukan seorang diri. Serpihan cincin bisa Anda kirimkan pada mantan pasangan Anda nanti. Dan … publikasi." Pemuka Adat itu sudah menyaksikan begitu banyak perceraian, namun ia membaca roman pemuda ini yang begitu tersiksa. Berkesimpulan yang meminta cerai pasti pasangannya dan bukan pemuda ini sendiri.

"Aku mengerti."

Seijuurou telah belajar bahwa keajaiban itu tidak ada. Tidak jika tak diusahakan. Bisa menikah dengan Kouki, memilikinya selama dua bulan, merasakan perhatian Kouki untuknya, bertemu dengannya lagi—bahkan setelah Seijuurou melupakannya begitu saja karena sedih dengan kematian ibunya, dan tak ada keajaiban karena ibunya tak terselamatkan …

Seijuurou telah berhenti berharap akan keajaban. Karena itulah kini ia beranjak, menaruh cincin miliknya di permukaan meja bertaplak hitam, mengangkat palu. Memejamkan mata, mengingat Kouki, berpikir akan memikirkan segala konsekuensi kegagalan pernikahannya nanti, dan mengayunkan palu.

Derap langkah rusuh.

Palu nyaris menghantam cincin, menghancurkannya, seperti kelibatan kenangan pernikahan di musim semi—yang telah mati.

"SEI!

Pintu digebrak terbuka.

"SEIJUUROU!"

Seisi ruangan terkejut melihat seorang pemuda begitu lancang menggebrak ruangan sakral perceraian, bermandikan peluh—dan wajahnya basah bukan hanya karena keringat, terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah layaknya seseorang habis _sprint_ marathon sekian puluh kilometer.

Seijuurou menatap tidak percaya.

Kouki terseok berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou, seisi ruangan hening diisi gaung langkah-langkah tergesa keluarga Furihata yang mengejar-mengejar si bungsu.

"Sei … haah … ja-jangan…" Kouki merintih pilu. Ia tidak kuat lagi. "A-aku—"

"Kouki!"

Seijuurou melepaskan palu yang mendepak kedua cincin mereka, jatuh dari meja bertaplak hitam, teronggok di lantai dekat Kouki yang ambruk pingsan dalam pelukannya.

Darah perlahan mengalir dari seseorang yang pingsan, menodai baju sesoerang yang memeluknya, menggenang di lantai putih bersih itu.

Orang-orang menjerit.

* * *

Para pemuda itu datang berhamburan ke rumah sakit. Perawat-perawat sudah memelototi dan judes mengingatkan untuk tidak membuat keributan di sana.

Beberapa waktu lalu mereka dapat kabar hari ini Seijuurou dan Kouki akan bercerai. Tapi kini mereka malah dapat kabar Kouki masuk ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di institut gawat darurat, ternyata sudah ada keluarga Akashi dan Furihata di sana menunggu dengan cemas.

Melihat kedatangan mereka, seorang lelaki yang terlihat berusia tiga puluhan memandang seksama para pemuda yang tersengal-sengal. "Teman-teman Kouki … dan Seijuurou? Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Furihata-_san_." Kuroko menganggukkan kepala, ia mengenal kakak dari kawannya semasa bersekolah di Seirin itu.

"Sial, berapa hari lalu aku yakin kami datang menginterupsi kalian melakukan ini-itu, aku lihat kalian ciuman di taman bunga," geram Aomine merasa dipermainkan. Tidak peduli betapa vulgarnya ia blak-blakan di rumah sakit, ketika pihak keluarga Akashi dan Furihata lengkap.

"Aku bahkan belum sarapan dan sudah lari ke sini," erang Murasakibara, ia kelaparan.

Kagami yang berada di sisi Aomine mendengus keras. "Tahu-tahu kami dapat kabar dari Kuroko bahwa kalian cerai! Apa-apaan ini? Kami lihat kalian baik-baik saja saat reuni Kiseki no Sedai!"

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—" Kise yang pertama buka suara, dilihatnya Seijuurou duduk bersandar pada kursi dengan mata terpejam, berdarah-darah. "Astaga, Akashicchi!"

"Ssst. Ini rumah sakit, nanodayo," tegur Midorima keras. "Jangan berisik."

"Semuanya, tenanglah." Kuroko menenangkan semuanya. Prihatin melihat Seijuuruo yang diam saja tak merespons mereka. "Bukan hanya kita yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Tepat saat itu, dokter keluar dari ruangan. Ia tidak terkejut lagi melihat dalam sekerjap mata lorong tunggu telah dipenuhi oleh kerabat terdekat pasiennya. Wajahnya terlihat berduka.

"Bisa aku bicara dengan keluarga Akashi Kouki?"

Seijuurou segera berdiri. "Saya suaminya."

"Kami keluarganya," imbuh Masaomi mewakili keluarga Furihata.

Dokter itu terperanjat kaget. Suster di belakangnya juga syok bukan kepalang, beberapa saat berpandangan dan menggumam, "Suami?"

Baruah dokter tersebut berdeham kaku, cepat-cepat memulihkan diri. Ia mengajak pihak keluarga untuk bicara di ujung buntu koridor. Suaranya tegas dan pelan, bertanya gejala sakit Kouki, yang hanya dijawab oleh keluarganya—Seijuuruo hanya memandang kosong tak percaya. Setelah mendengar semuanya, dokter itu menyampaikan diagnosis sementara.

Para pemuda yang ditinggalkan berusaha menajamkan pendengaran. Sayup-sayup terdengar _"perdarahannya untung telah berhenti", "tumor", "mungkin sudah lama dirasakannya", "mungkin tumor ganas karena—"_ dan ucapan belangsungkawa.

Satu-satunya wanita di sana terisak, berpelukan dengan suaminya. Keduanya menangis pilu. Sang kakak sulung menahan isakan, menyeka guguran airmatanya, dan meremas bahu suami adiknya yang tergeming kaku.

"Aku akan berikan apapun…" Seijuurou akhirnya angkat bicara setelah terdiam seribu bahasa, "tolong selamatkan dan sembuhkan Kouki."

Semua yang ada di sana menatap pemuda berambut merah itu tak percaya. Mereka tak pernah melihat Seijuurou setakut itu. Sesedih itu.

"Pasti kami akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, Tuan Akashi." Dokter itu meneguhkan sumpahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat raut depresif dari keluarga yang menerima kabar duka.

Seijuurou bergegas mengikuti sang dokter yang hendak masuk lagi ke ruangan IGD—hendak menginstruksikan untuk menyiapkan ruang rawat-inap bagi pasien Akashi Kouki.

"Boleh aku … melihat Kouki?"

Dokter itu tersenyum simpatik. "Maaf. Untuk saat ini belum bisa. Begitu kondisinya stabil dan ia sudah siuman, kami akan segera memberitahu kalian."

Sebelum dokter itu masuk ke ruangan IGD yang kacau-balau lagi, suara tawa rendah memecahkan koridor ruang tunggu. Semua refleks menoleh.

Akashi Masaomi, tertawa setelah menganalisis seluruh perbincangan yang ada—terlebih dari yang Aomine Daiki ucapkan, tampak makin berbahaya, matanya berkilat dengan kepicikan tua-tua keladi.

"Ayah merasa puas, 'kan?" desis Seijuurou marah. Ia tahu ayahnya pasti bahagia, ayahnya yang selalu menentang pernikahannya dengan Kouki. Di saat seperti ini, tertawa di atas duka dan derita seluruh orang.

"Tentu saja." Masaomi menyurutkan tawanya. Ia mendudukkan diri dengan tenang dan anggun. Terlampau tenang, terlihat senang menatap sang dokter. "Dokter, kau tidak perlu melakukan _check-up_ menyeluruh atau _CT-scan_. Kouki tidak butuh itu."

"Ayah—!"

Kakak Kouki menahan Seijuurou yang nyaris menerjang ayahnya. Berusaha menyabarkannya, dirinya juga emosi mendengar perkataan mertua adiknya itu. Giginya bergermertak seperti Seijuurou, menahan bludakan amarah.

Masaomi tersenyum, angkuh penuh kemenangan.

"Cek saja Akashi Kouki ke … USG."

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Erangan.

"—ki?"

Suara itu.

Kouki membuka matanya. Meringis kesakitan dengan kondisinya saat ini, tubuhnya seakan berdemonstrasi, sakit menyerang setiap inci tubuhnya. Ia merintih kesakitan. Tapi semuanya lenyap tatkala ia menemukan Seijuurou tengah meremas tangannya.

"Sei…" Suaranya serak.

"Kouki." Seijuurou menghela napas lega, mengecup punggung tangan yang tidak ditempeli jarum infus.

Kouki tersentak, teringat semua yang terjadi. Ia menatap takut Seijuurou. "Ma-maafkan aku … ja-jangan hancurkan cincin kita. A-aku tidak ingin—"

"Sssh." Seijuurou menghentikan racauannya. Tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Kouki membelai rambutnya lembut. "Tenanglah."

Airmata meleleh di pipinya. Sakitnya terasa nyata. Tapi Seijuurou yang tengah tersenyum padanya lebih terlihat seperti ilusi. Terlebih ini ruangan serba putih, berbau memuakkan, Kouki tak tahu dirinya di mana—mungkin surga namun entahlah. Ada setangkai lily putih menghias meja di sisi ranjang yang ditempatinya.

"A-aku…" Kouki menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan punggung lengan—tak mau Seijuurou melihat kecengengan, kebodohan, dan kepengecutannya lagi. "…sudah ingat. Dulu, tentang kita."

Suara tetes infus bergema di ruangan. Seijuurou tenang mendengarkan, sudah paham bahwa Kouki memang tidak ingat dirinya selama ini.

"Maaf … aku … me-melupakanmu." Kouki bergetar menarik napas. "A-aku ingat, tapi aku tidak ingat itu kau. Kita tidak pernah berkenalan dengan nama."

"Ini juga salahku. Waktu kita bertemu pertama kali lagi di pembukaan Winter Cup, aku tidak mengingatmu. Padahal aku yang berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu." Seijuurou mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kau … dulu … tidak seperti pertama kita bertemu, tidak juga seperti ketika menikah, Sei."

"Aku berubah. Kau tidak. Banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Aku … bodoh sekali, 'kan?"

"Memang."

"Ukh. Ah … sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu."

"Dari dulu juga kau selalu bilang aku ini aneh."

"Bu-bukan. Aku merasa … aneh, kau begitu mudah dekat denganku, tapi aku tidak merasa begitu. Aku baru mengerti tadi … ka-kau mencintaiku … dari dulu sampai sekarang."

Kouki bisa merasakan senyuman di wajah Seijuurou saat berkata, "Tentu saja."

Seijuurou menggeser lengan yang menutupi wajah suaminya, bersimbah airmata. "Bagaimana dengan kau? Kau memperbolehkanku menikahimu begitu saja."

Kouki terkesiap. Rona kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang memucat entah sudah berapa lama. Ia berpaling ke samping, berkelit dari pandangan Seijuurou yang melelehkannya.

"I-itu dulu … saat aku masih, err, bocah." Kouki memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. "Ingatlah, kau menikahiku tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaanku yang biasa-biasa saja padamu, aku yang belum mengingat apa-apa bahwa kita pernah bersama."

Sunyi.

"Apa itu penolakan?" Seijuurou mundur sedikit. Senyumnya hilang. "Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau tadi menghentikan aku menghancurkan cincin kita?"

"Tu-tunggu!" Kouki panik, ia memandang lurus pada Seijuurou. Bersungguh-sungguh. "I-itu dulu … se-sekarang sudah berbeda, ini berkat kau membuatku jatuh cin—" Pipinya makin bersemu sehat. "—cincin! Cincin kita mana?"

"Tsk. Jangan mengelak, Kouki."

"Ci-cincin mana?!"

Seijuurou menjawab dengan mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka, menunjukkan jari manis keduanya yang dilingkari cincin pernikahan.

Kouki berkaca-kaca menatapnya, cincin yang sungguh serasi. Ia tercekat tatkala Seijuurou bangun, melekatkan kening mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Seijuurou selalu tegas mengatakannya. Bersungguh-sungguh, jujur, tapi lembut. Harapan tertera di mata merah yang selalu memesona Kouki lagi dan lagi.

"Ungkapkan perasaanmu. Jujurlah. Ini menentukan nasib pernikahan kita. Ini perintah absolut dariku: katakan, Kouki."

Tak sanggup menatap Seijuurou, Kouki mengangkat lengannya untuk memeluk leher suaminya. Melirih, "A-aku … juga. Bukan karena kau yang dulu, tapi sekarang." Kejujuran pertama kali, pada Seijuurou.

Menyeka airmata suaminya, Seijuurou bangkit sedikit, mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya. Ciuman halus yang lama, tak ada nafsu, hanya afeksi. Atau begitulah yang dia inginkan, jika saja Kouki tidak meraup bibirnya duluan dan menjambak halus rambutnya lagi. Seijuurou bersitatap dengan suaminya, hatinya menghangat menemukan Kouki memandangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti ia memandang Kouki—cinta terlihat bahkan dari matanya. Ia balas melumat bibir yang mencandu dirinya, saling menghisap, keintiman yang mereka rindukan.

_**Tok! **_

_**Tok! **_

_**Tok! **_

Suara berat khhas. "He-hei, jangan masuk seenaknya, Bodoh! Nanti kalau kita—"

"Permisi~ orangtuamu dan Kouki serta kakaknya, sedang sibuk mengurus administrasi rawat-inap, jadi kami diminta memberitahukan hasilnya, Akashicchi—"

"AAARRRGHH!"

Para pemuda itu berteriak kaget. Aomine menepuk dahi. Teman-temannya tak belajar dari pengalaman. Kali ini lebih horror, mereka masuk tepat ketika sepasang suami-suami tengah berciuman.

"Setidaknya kabari kami kalau Kouki sudah sadar, nanodayo!" seru Midorima, wajahnya memanas lagi melihat sahabatnya tengah mencium intim suaminya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan. Aka-_chin_ sedang makan."

"DENGAR, YA, KALIAN BERDUA!" Kagami berkacak pinggang. Mendampratkan amarahnya, emosional. "Pertama, Akashi minta saran kami untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Kouki. Karena khawatir, kami datang dan sepertinya menginterupsi kalian melakukan _semua-tahu-apa_, lalu selama pertemuan rutin berlangsung, kalian terlihat baik-baik saja—_for god's sake_ kami bahkan lihat kalian ciuman juga di taman!—lalu tahu-tahu Kuroko memberitahu kalian akan bercerai, semua berusaha menghubungi kalian, tak satu pun dari kalian memberi kabar.

"Kemudian kami dapat kabar Kouki masuk ke rumah sakit, kami dengar ada tumor di perut Kouki dan mungkin itu ganas—kira-kira sudah lama Kouki merasakannya, tapi sekarang kami dapat konfirmasi hasil USG bahwa Kouki hamil. _FOR LORD'S SAKE_, Furihata Kouki, ah ... AKASHI KOUKI, laki-laki, HAMIL SEBULAN! _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE_!" Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Kalian tidak mengerti betapa kami merasa di-_troll_." Kuroko melontar datar, merasa kesal, tapi bibirnya menguntai senyum lega.

Kouki melepaskan ciuman dari suaminya, menyusut malu, dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Seijuurou yang mengerling jahat mereka semua.

"Tidak bisakah kalian semua pergi sekarang dan biarkan aku berdua dengan Kou—" Seijuurou yang mendekap Kouki, menatap Kagami, "—apa katamu tadi?"

"KAU MAU AKU MENGATAKAN ULANG SEMUANYA, HAAAH?!"

"Kagamicchi, sudahlah! Ini rumah sakit!" Kise terkekeh geli karena Kagami mewakili kebingungan dan kekesalan mereka semua atas apa yang terjadi. "Selamat, Akashicchi, Kouki-_kun_! Kami juga berbahagia kalian ternyata bisa punya anak berdua!"

Seijuurou menegakkan tubuhnya. Raut ketidakpercayaan melukisi wajahnya, matanya terbeliak. "Benarkah?"

"Ini hasil USG yang dititipkan keluarga kalian, nanodayo." Midorima membuka map yang berisi hasil foto USG janin mungil, calon bayi pewaris keluarga Akashi, menyerahkannya pada Seijuurou.

"Ha- … hamil?" Suara bingung Kouki membungkam kerusuhan yang _Kiseki no Sedai_ timbulkan.

Seijuurou memandang foto hitam, remang, tak terlihat apa-apa baginya. Tapi itu buah cinta keduanya. Senyumnya mengembang. Dan ini dua bulan setelah Kiseki no Sedai melihat ekspresi Seijuurou, kebahagiaan tak tertara, setelah waktu itu melihatnya menikahi pemuda ordinari tersebut.

"Kouki." Seijuurou impuls mencium singkat bibir suaminya. "Terima kasih."

"A-aku tidak mengerti—a-apa yang terjadi?"

Seijuurou mendudukkan diri ke ranjang Kouki. Mengelus rambut coklat yang teruntai di bantal. Ia mulai bertutur.

"Tadi kau datang ke tempat perceraian … pingsan, berdarah-darah. Kami membawamu ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang pendarahanmu telah berhenti, tapi itu berasal dari perutmu—karena ada anomali di sana. Diagnosis dugaan saat itu adalah ada tumor ganas di perutmu.

"Tahu-tahu Ayahku tertawa dan menyuruh dokter mengecek USG untukmu. Bahkan orangtuamu yang semula menangis sedih, langsung tertawa bahagia. Selagi dokter mengecekkan USG padamu, aku diceritakan semuanya yang sebenarnya.

"Ternyata kedua orangtuamu selama ini menyembunyikan rahasia bahwa kau lahir dengan kelainan sangat langka. Yaitu memiliki organ reproduksi ganda, secara fisik, pertumbuhan dan perkembangan, kau besar sebagai lelaki. Tapi ada kemungkinan kau bisa hamil meski tidak mengalami menstruasi. Mereka sengaja menyembunyikannya karena tidak mau kau terbebani dengan identitas gendermu semasa besar nanti.

"Dan Ibuku tahu dari dulu aku mencintaimu, ia ingin aku bahagia bersamamu. Karena itu ibuku meminta izin pada ibumu agar kau bisa bersamaku—saat kita sering bertemu di Hitachi Seaside Park, ibumu juga menyukaiku, dan tak sengaja membocorkan rahasia itu.

"Karena itulah, Ibuku yang sejak dulu memang sakit-sakitan memberi wasiat pada Ayahku, bahwa jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi dan ingin menikahimu, Ayahku harus merestui—karena ada harapan akan keajaiban bahwa kau bisa punya anak. Garis keturunan keluarga Akashi tidak akan mati."

Seijuurou mencium halus mata Kouki yang mengerjap bingung, tak percaya memandangnya.

"Tadi juga Dokter telah meralat diagnosis setelah kau terbukti hamil. Pendarahanmu tadi bukan semengerikan yang semua bayangkan. Melainkan karena perutmu membuka ruang untuk janin, organ-organmu tertekan. Dan organ vitalmu reaktif dengan perubahan itu, nanodayo." Midorima turut menjelaskan.

Semua terdiam menyimak penjelasan yang nyaris tak masuk di akal sehat itu.

Kouki melongo bodoh. Kesulitan mencerna informasi yang dijejalkan padanya.

"_Well_, kalau kau tadi menolakku pun dan bersikeras kita tetap cerai, tentu aku akan memanfaatkan anak kita ini untuk mencegahmu cerai dariku." Seijuurou mengulas senyum puas. Kemenangan absolut ada pada dirinya. Kouki tidak punya cara untuk berpisah darinya.

'_Akashi menjadikan anak sebagai senjata.'_ _Kiseki no Sedai_ serentak _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi … bagaimana dengan orang yang kau cintai?" Kouki memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, pening karena semburansegala berita yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Pemuda-pemuda lain mengerang sebal mendengar kefrontalan Seijuurou pada Kouki.

"A-ada. Kuroko bilang ada. Ma-makanya … aku ingin cerai. Kau menjadikanku replika dari cinta masa la-lalu."

"Itukah yang membuat Kouki menangis dan minta cerai dariku?" Seijuurou menatap tajam Kuroko yang merinding sebentar.

Sang bayangan mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka sebuah pesan terkirim beberapa waktu silam.

"Kalian berdua SMS padaku. Aku sudah bilang, Kouki-_kun_ bertanya apa ada orang yang pernah Akashi-_kun_ suka atau cinta, kujawab jujur: mungkin ada. Dulu waktu di Teikou saat kita masih _Truth or Dare_, Akashi-_kun_ pilih truth, dan bercerita tentang orang yang dicintainya. Aku bilang mungkin masih dicintainya sampai sekarang."

Kuroko tetap tenang menjelaskan, meski kini nada suaranya agak geli.

"Jika Kouki-_kun_ bilang dia menangis membaca pesan itu dan salah paham—Akashi-_kun_ juga tidak bilang bahwa yang kaumaksud adalah Kouki-_kun_, itu berarti Kouki-_kun_ mencintaimu."

"Jadi—" Kouki memandang suaminya yang balas memandangnya.

"Bukan replika." Seijuurou mengecup keningnya halus, lama. "Itu memang kau."

Kouki masih ternganga tak percaya dengan segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, yang sebenarnya ada dalam dirinya, yang sesuungguhnya terjadi. Tak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan itu sampai pintu terbuka dari luar.

Suster datang, bertanya ramah. "Ada Tuan Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Ya?" Seijuurou beranjak bangun.

"Anda ditunggu oleh Dokter spesialis kandungan bersama kedua orangtua Anda dan Akashi Kouki. Kami membutuhkan Anda untuk registrasi sebagai orangtua dari calon anak yang dikandung Akashi Kouki, dan daftar _check-up _rutin untuk USG serta kontrol setiap bulan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, menahan senyum mencurigakan—yang dideteksi oleh seluruh pemuda yang ada dalam dalam ruangan—memandang senang pada Seijuurou dan Kouki, suster itu terlebih dahulu keluar ruangan menuunggu di pintu.

Seijuurou akan pergi, tapi tautan tangan mereka tidak dilepaskan Kouki. Ia menoleh, menemukan raut memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan. Dia dibutuhkan untuk ada di sisi Kouki, dan memahami hal itu, Seijuurou tertawa pelan dan mengecup halus pipi suaminya.

"Aku akan segera kembali, Kouki." Seijuurou kini menatapi teman-temanya. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan—dan terlihat menyebalkan—di mata para sahabatnya. "Tolong jaga Kouki dan anakku."

Mereka mengusir Seijuurou untuk segera pergi dari ruangan—agar tidak meninggalkan Kouki terlalu lama.

Kouki menatap nanar kepergian suaminya, ia ingin Seijuurou bersamanya. Baru sekian hari mereka berpisah, terasa seperti selamanya. Terlalu banyak hal aneh dan menakjubkan yang terjadi padanya, dan ia bahkan masih berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya paham semua yang terjadi.

Pintu ditutup.

_Kiseki no Sedai_ mengerubunginya, sibuk bertanya apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi selama ini.

Tempat tidur rumah sakit itu posisinya ditinggikan oleh Midorima agar Kouki bisa duduk lebih tegak sementara Kuroko mengganjal punggung temannya dengan bantal.

Kagami pamit sebentar menelepon Fukuda, Kawahara, dan alumni tim basket Seirin yang mengenal Kouki, menyampaikan kabar gembira dan aneh luar biasa; Kouki hamil sebulan.

Aomine malah bertanya bagaimana bisa Seijuurou membuat Kouki hamil, dan menyarankan mungkin Kiriko bisa menjadikan kisah ini sebagai proyek novel berikutnya.

Kise menyerahkan bingkisan yang tadi sempat mereka beli di supermarket dekat rumah sakit—selama Kouki belum siuman dan telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat-inap, buah-buahan, yang malah dimakan Murasakibara.

Beberapa saat mereka berbincang, Kouki meringis nyeri. Perutnya sakit. Midorima mengusir mereka semua untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda yang hamil itu. Hanya Kuroko yang dibiarkan tetap duduk di kursi pengunjung dekat ranjang pasien, menatap hangat temannya yang—antara sakit dan bahagia luar biasa—mengelus perutnya.

"Kau keajaiban, Kouki-_kun_."

Kouki tertawa kecil, menggeleng. "Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau aku tidak bersama Sei." Dia beringsut membenarkan posisinya, melihat setangkai lily putih menghiasi vas bunga di meja di sisi ranjang rumah sakitnya. Pandangannya melunak.

"Begitu tahu mendengar seluruh cerita keluarga kalian berdua tadi, dan mendengar diagnosis penuh harapan dokter bahwa kau kemungkinan besar memang hamil—karena gejalanya sama persis, Akashi-_kun_ segera ganti bajunya yang ternoda darahmu, berlari pergi mencari bunga ini, dia membelikannya untukmu."

Kuroko menepuk punggung tangan sahabatnya. "Dia sangat tahu kau suka bunga."

Kouki menggeleng lagi. "Ini bunga yang Sei suka."

"Oh." Kuroko tersenyum tulus pada kawannya. "Sangat indah."

Kouki menggerutu pelan. Tangannya masih membelai perutnya yang belum berlekuk. Mencoba mengenali kehidupan lain dalam dirinya.

"Seijuurou bilang aku tidak tahu arti bunga lily putih. Tapi kulihat di internet, artinya memang pengabdian, persahabatan, malah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kuroko tertawa pelan, geli. "Itu arti yang keliru."

"Hee? Lalu arti sebenarnya apa?"

"Dalam bahasa bunga asli yang diadopsi zaman Victorian, arti bunga lily putih adalah—"

Begitu mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Kouki terpaku. Rona di wajahnya, mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya menghangat.

Seijuurou kini datang bersama keluarga mereka. Baru masuk pintu, dan muncul di ruang pandang suaminya, Kouki nyengir ceria seperti yang selalu Seijuurou ingat selama ini, tersenyum selayaknya yang membuat Seijuurou jatuh cinta padanya sejak dulu.

"Sei, sini!" serunya.

Mengabaikan kehadiran keluarga mereka yang tengah bertegur sapa dengan teman-teman mereka, Seijuurou bergegas mendekat pada suaminya—dan Kuroko sangat santun untuk tidak mengganggu privasi keduanya lantas menyingkir dengan sendirinya.

Kouki melingkarkan lengannya di leher Seijuurou, berbisik mesra arti bunga yang akhirnya ia ketahui—

Kerabat terdekat mereka tertawa melihat Kouki yang berinisiatif lebih dulu mengecup sayang bibir Seijuurou lebih dulu. Seijuurou tersenyum, membalas ciumannya, memeluk Kouki erat-erat.

Janji tak terucap seperti dulu ketika mereka mengucapkan ikrar saat musim semi dan bunga Sakura menghujani dunia.

Bersumpah takkan mau kehilangan dan berpisah dari yang tercinta lagi.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**To You, I Belong**

**..**

"_**After all we've gone through, only to you, I belong**_

_**And it's heavenly to be with you."**_

_**...**_

**Written by:**** Light of Leviathan**

* * *

_**Fin **_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: HAPPY AKAFURI DAY! This is our climax of 4/12 WEEK!**

**Kinana:** Jangan membacanya terlalu serius, nanti kokoro kalian hilang dalam lembah angsty dan surga fluffy. Para panitia adalah dalang yang hebat.

**Nenami Megumi:** Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah mengikuti ff estafet ini. Semoga bisa menghibur(?) kalian semua dan berkenan di hati kalian.

**Misa Kaguya Hime: S**emuanya terima kasih banyak. ini fanfic estafet pertama yang aku buat bersama author-author lain. rasanya sangat "wow". Deg-degan setiap waktu, bagaimana ya reaksi para reader? Suka gak ya? Aneh gak ya? Tapi senangnya melihat respon yang baik dari kaliab semua XD (kecup basah kalian semua). Para authors, otsukare sama deshita~~ dan jujur gak tahu mau bicara apa lagi. intinya sih, terima kasih banyak semua. mari kita sebarkan terus cinta manis dari emperor singa dan chihuahua kita XD

**Fifuri:** Sejujurnya aku masih trauma karena gak begitu bisa nulis. Terima kasih sama yang lain, sama Hi-senpai terutama, mau aja kurusuhin bantu aku nulis part-ku. Pokoknya, makasih untuk semua yang mau baca FF ini.

**Minge-ni: **Selamat menikmati ff estafet dari kami, semoga memuaskan. Dan entah kenapa jd angst bgitu tp yang pasti happy ending Hahahahha. Pengalaman yang seru bngt bisa bkin ff bareng lechi tachi yg laen. Mari kita sebarkan benih benih cinta akafuri. Yyyeeaaayyyy XD

**Hi Aidi:** Aku gak tahu harus ngomong apa mengenai bagianku yang super mellow tapi...tetap bersama AkaFuri! Dan *lirik Light di belakangku* aku mengandalkanmu!

**Light of Leviathan**: *nyengir* nulis fic ini sama yang lain memang ajaib banget rasanya, terlebih aku juga masih ngurusin yang lain sama panitia dan admin CAFEIN. Dan selama nunggu giliran nulis, tiap chapter baca dan aku dibuat kaget (waku-waku, doki-doki) beragam macam ekspresi. XD Ini pengalaman baru dan berharga bagiku. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman panitia setim dan LeChi-tachi yang setia RnR fanfiksi kami ini sampai tamat. Salam cinta dari kami untuk AkaFuri dan Lechi-tachi! Sampai jumpa lagi di event 4/12 dan 12/4 Day berikutnya! /hearts/

***kasih sebuket bunga Lily putih untuk AkaFuri, dan bagi-bagi setangkai Lily putih untuk LeChi-tachi* **

**.**

**.**

**White Lily: **_**"It's heavenly to be with you."**_


End file.
